The New Gods of DxD
by AngelicIncubus
Summary: What does one do when they ascend to godhood in their own universe? You do the same thing in another one. Edit as of 8/23/18: Formatting for chapter 1 fixed. (Kuroka, and Yasaka are the main DxD girls).
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Extra-Ordinary**

Naruto and Sasuke were no fools, at least not at this point in their lives. They had lived through many wars, and many more small scale skirmishes. They were both around 1000 years old at this point, but no one of the current era of ninja were aware that they were still alive. The power was intoxicating at first, but after outliving their friends, spouses, children, and grandchildren, they lost their reasons to be powerful in the first place, those who they needed to protect.

It all started with what Momoshiki had told Boruto. "Those who defeat gods cannot remain ordinary individuals." It had been a message, an omen that no one knew the meaning of. At least, not until the children of prophecy outlived not only their own generation, but the next two after that with no decline in their physical abilities. Immortality, in the sense that they couldn't die from aging, and since no one for the better part of the last few centuries had been able to match up to them, they simply lived on.

Boruto was inflicted with this curse as well, but his death came from protecting Sarada at her Hokage coronation, something that made Sasuke even more proud of his protege.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme! How much longer until we get there!?"

"About another 5 minutes, give or take. "

They were currently trekking through Kaguya's core dimension, having secluded themselves from the modern era. As much as they wanted to, they felt that they had no right to still be influencing the world beyond their time. It'd be like what Madara did all those years ago, coming back from the dead over a century after his natural death.

"Centuries have passed and yet you're still so brash, dobe. Glad to see that you're still the same man you used to be." Sasuke was thankful for his friend's attitude being as immortal as he was physcially.

"It's the only thing that keeps me sane, really", Naruto said with downcast eyes. Time had forced him to mature. The loss of his wife and kids (although he was more than proud of Boruto's heroic sacrifice) had hit him the hardest out of all of his losses. He took to avoiding women all together, closing his heart to those that tried to court him and offering nothing more than a scant "hello" to many who wanted to speak to him. His brash, attention-seeking nature as a kid was the only thing he had to fall back on, and so he did. Naruto dropped his head and sulked, wandering silently beside his only comrade he had left.

" **Pull your head out of your ass, kit, and keep moving."**

Oh, and Kurama too.

"We're here", Sasuke said, as they came upon a magnificent castle with a large door. Sasuke teleported them inside to their destination, a throne room full of swirling, ethereal masses. Portals.

"From my intel, each of these seems to be a portal to a different reality Kaguya has or wanted to visit.

Each of them seemed to have some link towards chakra, and you know how chakra-hungry she was."

"Ok, so why exactly are we here? It can't just be you wanting to fuck around, you aren't and have never been the type to do something without a reason, you cyclops." Naruto had took to calling Sasuke a cyclops, due to his hair covering up his rinnegan, making it appear he had only one good eye.

"We're leaving", the ancient Uchiha said simply.

"Come again?"

"You know as well as I do that we've done everything that could be done in this reality, Naruto. Power, fame, prestige, love, you name it, we've accomplished it. And that was only in our first 30 or so years of life. We need to move on, to start anew somewhere. If we're going to live out this curse until we die, we need to do it in a way that won't cause us to lose our sanity, as miraculous as it is that we can still say we're sane."

"I know, I know, doesn't mean I have to like it." Naruto didn't even like leaving the Leaf after Hinata died, much less going to a new reality entirely. The thought scared him, starting over again. Not because he was scared of any new enemies, but because he didn't know how he was going to cope with reintroducing his jaded mind to civilization.

" **I haven't seen you pussy out this much since you first tried to stick it in the pupil-less mistress, kit."** Naruto had long since gotten used to Kurama's vulgarity. He enjoyed it, in fact, as it reminded him of old times, which was why Kurama would just blurt out things now and again.

"Don't lie, you enjoyed peeping on us as much as we did doing the deed, you dirty fox."

" **I'd never thought I'd see the day where someone had to squeeze 6 measly inches into a hole. She was as tight as your mother."**

"I didn't need to know that!"

" **You said it, I'm a dirty fox."**

Their conversation ended promptly with Sasuke setting Naruto on fire. This was not a cause for concern, seeing as how Naruto had long since been unaffected by the flames since their last fight.

"If you two are done, I believe I've found a place suitable for us. The creatures there are strange, but the humans and many other species look and behave like us."

"If push comes to shove, I'll just bust their faces in if they don't like us, ttebayo!"

"Enthusiastic for a challenge as always I see."

Sasuke synced his eye with the portal, held onto Naruto's shoulder, and transported them off to this new reality, this new beginning.

Once they got there, they were not happy.

 **-Biblical Wargrounds-**

"Father, siblings, do you feel that?" The archangel, Micheal, spoke softly when he felt a rift in the space around them.

"Yes, I did, Micheal", one of his siblings, Gabriel, replied.

"Hmm..." God himself pondered upon these two newfound energies on the battlefield. Were they friend or foe, hostile or benevolent? He could sense no malice from them, only... melancholy? One of them also had a beast sealed inside of him. It seemed he had some intricate sealing method performed upon him. It reminded him of the processes he went through to help his prized creations combat those that would take advantage of them from the supernatural world. How he loved humans, and these two looked just like them.

"Similar to my sacred gears project, eh?" Micheal and Gabriel turned towards their father, curious of what he was thinking. A blast of magic whipped passed their heads, though, which ended their curiosity. War waited for no one.

"YOU TRANSPORTED US INTO THE MIDDLE OF A GODDAMN WAR ZONE!?", Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. Fights here and there weren't bad, but he never wanted to be personally involved in a war again. He felt his anger spike, his skin turning golden and eyes forming into crosses.

Sasuke kept his cool, looking Naruto straight in the eyes with his own, gleaming set.

"Maybe war is what we need, after all this time." Naruto simply hissed and growled at him, ready to punch his lights out for even thinking of this. Maybe all this unending time _had_ finally driven his old friend mad.

"Listen here, you-" Naruto was cut off, as two gigantic creatures came crashing down right beside them, wrestling for supremacy. Naruto, in what he dubbed "Bijuu sage mode", could feel the power of everyone around him for miles on end. He had felt these two, a red and white dragon, off in the distance right as they got here. There were a couple of other big guys around, 3 of them in particular catching his interest.

One seemed to exude warmth and light, but also had a far more calculated nature to it than would be expected of such a benevolent-feeling energy.

One was as dark and evil feeling as the very pits of despair, though there was also a glimpse of... betrayal?

The last one was neither wholly evil nor wholly good. This energy signature was much more laid back than the other two. Eerily, it reminded Naruto of Orochimaru.

The dragons themselves were massive swirls of energy and feelings of competitiveness. Their power rivaled Kurama's at his peak, which, though he'd never admit, made Naruto just the least bit excited.

The fighting around them had stopped, save for the dragons right beside them. All of the onlookers, some with black, bat-like wings, some with dark, feathery wings, and others

with white, feathery wings, all grouped up around the four of them. It was as if they were waiting for something to happen.

A stray tail swung at Naruto and Sasuke, who promptly leapt up to dodge it. They came back down, Naruto with a tick mark on his forehead.

"Oi, you damned overgrown lizards! Can't you see we were talking!?"

The two dragons ignored him, too embroiled in their fight to notice anyone else.

Naruto's patience ran out, and he flared his chakra. The battlefield around them tore apart, leaving a crater a mile wide. The dragons, more angry than damaged, finally stopped fighting and turned towards the source of the explosion.

" **How dare you interrupt our battle, fleas!"** The red dragon spoke first.

" **Are you not familiar with who we are?"** The white dragon spoke, a bit more regal in it's approach to a conversation.

"Don't know, don't give a damn. Look, if you're going to be mad, we should just cut to the chase and fight." Naruto had grown tired of monologues in his many fights.

"I second that." Sasuke spoke up for the first time in the confrontation, drawing his sword and smiling ever so slightly. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want this fight, one that could push him.

" **Hmm, brash little brats, aren't y'all? Very well then, I, Ddraig, shall confront you with overwhelming power."**

" **And I, Albion, shall confront you with unfathomable grace."**

The dragons opened their mouths, forming large balls of fire inside. They didn't look like they were going to hold back.

Unfortunately for them, neither were Naruto and Sasuke.

Wordlessly, the two formed their constructs and charged their utmost abilities.

Sasuke shot his lightning infused arrow, followed by Naruto firing off an over-sized bijuu-dama with rotating blades on the ends. The dragons spewed their flames, as hot as the sun.

The attacks collided, engulfing the crater Naruto had left in brilliant flashes of lightning and burning embers. The temperature inside the explosive sphere rose to unimaginably high levels, and the land they were standing on was obliterated, leaving a deep hole in the ground that the combatants narrowly avoided falling in. When the subsequent explosion cleared, the 3 factions present were stunned.

The dragons, on the ground, defeated and wounded. The newcomers, their clothes burned and skin bleeding heavily, but still standing.

"Oi, we might have gotten in over our heads, teme. The big guy in shining armor is coming our way", Naruto, grimacing at the pain he felt, gestured towards his friend weakly.

"It wouldn't be the first time",Sasuke croaked out, obviously in as much pain as Naruto. The resulting explosion had torn through their constructs, so they were hit with both the power of the dragons and themselves in one violent instance. The aforementioned old man in shining armor came to a stop in front of them, a steely gaze directed towards them. All of the beings, including the other two heavy hitters, Naruto noted, held their gazes on this meeting.

"What are two outside gods doing on the battlefield of the biblical factions?" He questioned them earnestly.

"Come again?"

"You understood me, I am sure. What are two foreign gods doing here?" God was, for the first time in centuries, perplexed. The energies these two gave off were, no doubt, divine in origin, but their brand of divinity was a new one. Could they be newly born gods? Perhaps once mortal, but certainly divine now. Not to mention, no one short of godhood could take down those two dragons. Just then, a large paw appeared out of nowhere.

" **Greetings, winged beings. I am Kurama."** Kurama had manifested himself, feeling the situation could have gotten out of hand if he let his idiot of a host or that emo friend of his speak, especially in their conditions. He turned towards God, trying to think of a convincing lie.

" **The two you see before you are indeed new deities. The blond one is called Asura, and he possesses power over nature and the ether. You can feel it, can you not? The raven-haired one is called Indra, and he possesses power over fire and lightning."** The sly fox could only hope the being in front of him would believe this. The two idiots had exhausted themselves fighting two beings so close to their level of power, and Kurama himself was tired from keeping Naruto alive. They had passed out, matter-of-factly.

"Hmm, I see. Well, Kurama-san, it is clear to me that these two were interrupted by our petty squabbling. I assure you, no harm will come to them." God, ever the benevolent deity, raised his hand and engulfed the two in a shimmering light. He transported them to gates of heaven, hoping that the serene atmosphere and energies there could restore them to their former glory. He noted that the names of these deities were already a thing, but perhaps they were the successors of the old Indra and Asura?

Turning to his army, specifically Micheal and Gabriel, his eyes softened. He leaned down

to his beloved children, and spoke softly.

"My dear children, I can not lie to you. I may not survive this war. Those two that I just sent to the heavens, they are strong. Probably stronger than myself even." The two angels couldn't believe what they were hearing, stronger than father?

"Do not be afraid going forward if I should fall. I know this is a selfish request, but, should I fall here, you are to anoint one of them your new father. You may take your choice, but before I go, know this. You are to seal the dragons those two defeated into devices I've created and named sacred gears recently."

The two archangels couldn't contain themselves at the thought anymore, as tears streamed down their faces. God knelt down and wiped the tears from their faces, giving them a reassuring smile. He could feel his power fading, so that's why he brought up the possibility. He stood to his full height, turning around back to the decisive battle at hand. He raised his voice, and it was heard all across the battlefield.

"Well, shall we continue, my wicked children?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A metric fuck-ton of you let me know that last chapter was wonky in the way it was spaced. I was trying a new writing software since my MS Word expired, and it turned out horrible. Therefore, I scrounged up the cash to renew my MS Word subscription (my wallets gonna be hurting for a while, lol). Enjoy the story!**

 **Chapter 2: The Name is Power**

Naruto and Sasuke found themselves waking up from perhaps the best sleep they had enjoyed in centuries. No one back in the elemental nations even knew of their existence, so it's not like they were attacked frequently, but the beds and hammocks they slept in paled in comparison to this soft texture they were experiencing now. It was fluffy, comfortable, and seemed to cater to their every whim.

Naruto arched open an eye, feeling the fluffy, white substance between his hands and feeling satisfied.

"I've gotta get this stuff for my normal beds", Naruto jovially bellowed out in his waking tone.

Even the normally hyper aware Sasuke found himself just letting the feel of the substance alleviate all of his worries.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say this was heaven. We didn't die, did we? It'd suck if we did and didn't have any recollection of it."

"No, you didn't", a voice, as silky as it was soft, called out to them. Naruto immediately stiffened, even floating on the clouds that formerly soothed him. The voice was undoubtedly a woman's. He turned towards the source and saw a woman that was as beautiful as her voice let on. Her features were soft and alluring, her curly blonde hair perfectly framing her face. Her figure was nothing short of perfection. To Naruto, the only other person he had ever thought was this beautiful at first glance was Hinata.

Mentally berating himself for comparing another to his beloved wife, he sat up from the comfort of the clouds and found himself failing to formulate a sentence. He had gotten much better at dealing with women after marriage, but all of his losses made him close his heart. Yet, for some odd reason, he found himself compelled to speak to this woman. He could sense nary a negative emotion, only concern was etched across her face and… sorrow?

"Don't worry, he won't bite, he's just shy around women", Sasuke spoke up. Naruto was glaring daggers at him, but Sasuke knew exactly how his friend worked when it came to women then and now.

"Oh, no, I had no such thoughts of your friend. He does look rather feral, but I can feel that he's a kind soul. Oh, my name is Gabriel, nice to meet you, Indra and Asura-san."

Naruto and Sasuke stood up, having not been called those names since they defeated Kaguya. They pondered what this meant. Either this woman knew of their distant past, there were an Indra and Asura present in this reality, or…

" **Of course I didn't tell them your real names, idiots",** Kurama spoke through Naruto's mind. **"It's not exactly easy to come up with new names on the spot, and any similarities can be explained away with a bit of cunning."**

"I know, I know, ttebayo. I just wanted confirmation, if it was you who gave that woman those names, we can trust your judgement."

" **When have you ever not trusted me?"**

"You tried to kill me or take over my body exactly 37 times before I turned 15", Naruto said over his mental link. He liked to mess with Kurama about his ultra-violent temper from eons passed, knowing that their relationship was rock solid now.

"… **Point taken."**

Naruto turned back to Sasuke and held out his fist. Sasuke immediately noticed what this meant, and fist bumped Naruto back. A link not unlike the one between Naruto and his tailed beast was created between them, and they transitioned to floating in an empty, almost pinkish space. Gabriel was perplexed at the two deities' activities, but nonetheless, waited patiently for them to finish whatever they were doing. It's not everyday that you're suddenly asked to be the commander and chief of Heaven's army, so she figured she wouldn't rush them if they wanted to do something else for the meantime.

"So, Kurama gave me the lowdown. Basically, we're now known as what our ancestors were known as back in our reality, and we're considered a new breed of gods here."

"I honestly have no intention of being pampered and playing God like I did back in the elemental nations", Sasuke said, though he wouldn't mind testing himself here. War wasn't that big a deal.

"That's just it. We won't be playing god if we don't wanna blow our cover, we will actually be gods." Naruto was no stranger to the responsibilities of being a leadership figure, or the authority that comes with it, but he had never been viewed as a deity, at least not directly to his face. He had been dubbed the 4th "God of shinobi", but the title hardly meant he'd be worshipped. The thought of people worshipping him and doing things in his name was an odd one, to say the least.

As the two stood there, perfectly still with their fist bump link, another figure floated gracefully to the scene.

"What are they doing, if I may ask?" Michael was puzzled by the strange customs of these outer deities.

"Ahh, I'm not sure, brother, but if I had to hazard a guess, I'd say it's a form of communication from the pantheon they originate from."

Before the conversation between the two archangels could get any further, Naruto and Sasuke broke their link and separated fists. They adopted a set of poker faces, though Sasuke's was still far better than Naruto's. After about 10 seconds of awkward silence, Gabriel decided to break the noise vacuum.

"Ahem, are you both finished, Indra and Asura-san?" Both men nodded, though they kept their poker faces up. Centuries of experience had told them not to immediately trust anyone they did not know intimately. It was ingrained in their very being from the time they were just genin, and it had saved their lives too many times to count before they became powerful enough to take anyone on.

"Pardon me, where are my manners? My name is Michael, pleased to meet you two." The archangel held out his hand, but the gesture was not immediately returned. Instead, Naruto and Sasuke took to examining him for any hidden agendas, weapons, or poisons. When they found nothing, aside from his seemingly perpetual sad-faced look, they each extended their hands individually.

"This guy looks like he's uptight. Just what I need, another person with a stick up his ass about the rules and formality", Naruto thought.

"I don't mind the manners, it's a nice change of pace from that blonde doofus of a friend I have", Sasuke thought simultaneously. Naruto felt the sudden urge to belt Sasuke across the face with his fist, but ignored it, at least for now. They both shook Michael's hand, with varying results. When Sasuke shook it, Michael's brow twitched for the briefest of durations. Sasuke noticed this, but he didn't make a scene about it. He could see the energies in Michael swirl around for that brief moment with his sharingan.

When Naruto shook his hand, it was as if Michael was standing in the presence of his father once more. He could sense the warm, soothing energy flooding from Naruto's aura. It wasn't exactly like his father's, but the sheer volume of it was comparable. He could also sense the beast inside of him, but the energy was rather subdued and laid-back, almost like the beast was too lazy to even put up a menacing front. The Heavenly Dragons they had sealed would never allow their energy to be felt like this, their pride wouldn't allow it. Thinking back, it almost brought him to tears. Their father had predicted his own death, and he had made it his last action to tell himself and Gabriel personally what to do. This was not the place for sulking, however.

"One again, I'm Gabriel", the female archangel said, extending her hand out just the same as her brother. Naruto turned to stone at the sight of this, not knowing what to do. He wanted to be cordial, but he just couldn't quite bring himself to even look her in the eye. This perplexed Gabriel, but nonetheless, she offered her winning smile until her hand was shook. Sasuke took the opportunity, not wanting to offend their benefactors.

Don't get him wrong, he could likely win if there were to be a fight, but he didn't believe in fighting without a purpose. He spent the better part of his younger years being played like a fiddle by various people and factions for one reason or another. Always wandering around without a true purpose, without a true end goal. He had once thought that killing his brother would bring him closure, but then he found out that his entire life was a manufactured lie. He thought that smiting Konoha would satisfy him after that, but he was just deluding himself. No, the first time in his life he had found a goal he was willing to fight for on his own, as much as it pained him to say it, was during the war.

" _Revolution…",_ A small whisper in the back of his head reminded him.

Gabriel, ever the courteous beauty, accepted Sasuke's gesture. Upon touching his hand, she recoiled instinctively, leaving Sasuke with a curious look on his face.

She had felt no malice behind his guise, yet still, there had been this emotion that frightened her. It was like a raging inferno that wanted to burn everything away, not out of rage or evil, but rather, from the need to start the world it singed anew, not unlike the event her father had referred to as "Ragnorok" in the distant future for the Norse faction. Straightening herself out, she offered up an endearing smile, and attempted to placate any worries Sasuke had by stretching out her hand once more. Sasuke simply returned the favor, but with a suspicious gleam in his differently-colored eyes.

Gabriel quickly made up a lie for her panic-stricken behavior. She turned towards her brother, both of them having already made up their minds on who they were going to ask to become the new ruler of Heaven. After all, it had been quite some time since these two had gotten here. 4000 years, in fact, they had slept.

"My apologies, Indra-san, but you see, there's another named Indra in a different pantheon. He's quite the warmonger, and I was wondering if you knew him, was all." Gabriel felt horrible. She had never lied in her life, and it showed, but the thought of angering Sasuke after what she had seen in the Great War all those years ago terrified her. Not just his display of power that was on par with the Heavenly Dragons, but his violent, all-consuming energies as well.

"I can't say I do".

"Well then, we'll leave it at that", Michael spoke up, clearly seeing the distress in his sister's strained smile. He steered the conversation away from war and all it meant, materializing red and white gauntlets in his hands.

"I believe you two are already familiar with these two." Naruto and Sasuke could feel the energies from the gauntlets, instantly recognizing them as the dragons they had defeated before they went to sleep to recover their energies.

" **I hope this isn't going in the direction I think it's going",** Kurama belched out in Naruto's mind. **"There's no way I'm sharing space with those beltway pansies you guys beat up".**

"Can it, furball", Naruto shot back.

" **I'll shut up when you get some pussy, haven't had any in a millenia".**

"It's not like you were exactly a regular Casanova back home either".

" **I can only come out when you manifest me, dipshit, but I guess you were too afraid of me stealing your thunder".**

"Why you—"

Naruto was cut off from whatever insult he was about to hurl by Michael giving him the red gauntlet, and then giving Sasuke the white gauntlet.

"So, you want us to bond with these or something? If you haven't noticed, I've already got a sleep-in resident", Naruto said, lazily pointing to his stomach.

"Oh, heavens no, I don't mean for you to bond with them, you two are plenty strong already. I am simply giving them to you to take care of, as was our father's decree. They are rightfully yours, as you defeated the spirits sealed inside of them to begin with. I simply ask that you bestow them upon whom you see fit to wield their power".

"Oh, that makes more sense".

"It was pretty obvious, dobe".

"Teme".

Michael coughed in his hand, reigniting the conversation.

"Now, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to ask you a question, Naruto-san". Gabriel shifted to the side of her brother, making Naruto slightly more uncomfortable, but he could put up with it for the scant few seconds the question would take. Sasuke simply deigned to stand there with his eyes closed and thinking, seeing as how he wasn't being addressed. Michael spoke again.

"Would you like to become the new—"

"No associate of mine would accept that offer you are about to make, Michael-san", a new, unknown voice spoke out. The group of archangels and ninja turned around to see a woman with the utmost beauty, rivaling Gabriel's. She was tall, brunette with slender facial features, and seemed to glow a heavenly radiance. The most striking thing about her were the nine tails that jutted out from behind her, swishing back and forth manically as if she were nervous.

Wait, tails?

"Ahh, my manners. I am Amaterasu, Shinto goddess of the sun, newcomers. These tails aren't mine either". She turned around in her puffy yukata, karate-chopping something (or maybe someone) that made the tails curl inwards in pain. From behind her came a 3rd buxom beauty in a yukata, golden-haired and quite tall for a female.

"Her name's Yasaka, and should you two accept my invitation, you'll be first in line to wed her", the eccentric goddess bellowed out, causing said fox hybrid to make a pouting face.

Sasuke was… used to this, quite frankly. It wouldn't be the first time he'd been bribed with woman in international affairs. He had stayed fateful to his wife, though, and even after she died, he just never had any interest in any other women. Sakura understood him in a way that no one else did. Naruto, on the other hand, seemed to be having convulsions. The situation reminded him too much of the priestess he rescued back when he was a teen (Shion, if he remembers correctly), and Kurama was…

" **NOW THAT'S A HOT BITCH",** Kurama yelled out, vigorously swiping his tails in Naruto's mindscape.

" **LET ME OUT, I'LL FUCK HER UNTIL MY DICK FALLS OFF RIGHT HERE AND NOW!"**

Meanwhile, Gabriel was busy inspecting Yasaka as she hid behind Amaterasu, and Michael was frowning as the situation went to shit faster than the speed of light. He hastily grabbed Naruto and ran, ran to the furthest corner of Heaven he could. Naruto was too shellshocked to notice, and Sasuke just let it happen since he was used to weird shit by now.

"Alright, now, Naruto-san. Would you like to become the new God?", he hastily said. There was no time to waste.

Naruto, after calming down Kurama and his raging boner, stood motionlessly, trying to take in what just happened. He concluded that life simply would not let him live normally.

"Why does this always happen to me?"


	3. Chaotic Quintet

**Chapter 3: Chaotic Quintet**

"Ah, yeah, no. I don't want to be this God you speak of, sounds too stuck up". Naruto, steadying his mind after all the events that had taken place, answered Michael in a quick but respectful manor. "And what did you just call me?"

"Your name? It is Asura-san, isn't it?" Michael responded, a bit flummoxed that Naruto had just basically insulted his father's position. Naruto, scratching his head, asked Kurama if he had heard Michael call him by his real name.

" **You're hearing things again, brat".**

"Guess that solves that, then". Naruto knew Kurama was right, he had been hearing people call his name for the last 4 or so centuries, people that weren't there anymore. He was sure he had lost his mind by then, but Sasuke had helped him stay afloat, just as he did for Sasuke. Both of them were used to the loneliness, after all. Lost in his thoughts, Naruto didn't sense the radiant sun goddess appear behind him, only noticing because of Michael's facial expression switching from sad to surprised.

"Ara, does that mean you want to join **MY** pantheon? Yasaka isn't the only maiden I could offer you", Amaterasu said with a wink. She had caught up to Naruto and Michael, coming from out of nowhere seemingly and dragging a very distraught Yasaka with her.

"If I may ask, Amaterasu-sama, how did you access the Heavens? Neither I nor any of my siblings were alerted, and it's... frowned upon entering another pantheon's realm without permission. It could be seen as an act of military aggression".

"Need I remind you of the land we are currently residing over, Michael-san?" Michael flinched at being reminded just where they were.

"Last I checked, the land of the rising sun wasn't a part of your religion. There is not a single place that I _can't_ access here, as this is the land that I myself helped cultivate and sustain day-in and day-out". Amaterasu spoke with pride of her home turf, reveling in the petulant look she could tell that Michael was shooting her way.

Naruto was lost in all this, and felt quite overwhelmed. He was never any good at meetings back in the village, and was too far removed from even then to think about how to handle this. Sighing, he spoke up for the first time in a while.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but could I please just... leave? I'm flattered by both of your offers, but I don't know anything about this world and would like to get accustomed to it before I make any life-changing decisions". Amaterasu smiled at this declaration.

"Well then, if you want to take a tour around my beautiful home land, I could have Yasaka guide you-"

"No thanks!", Naruto yelled out, interrupting her. "I'd rather explore on my own is all. Doing things with my own two hands has always been one of my mottos in life."

"Are you absolutely sure?", both Amaterasu and Michael said at the same time, both getting the same nod from Naruto.

"If that is your wish, then so be it. I will await your answer, Asura-san. You and Indra-san can keep the gauntlets, if you so desire", Michael said.

"As will I. It's not everyday people like you or your fellow deity show up and are unaffiliated with any pantheon", Amaterasu echoed. Naruto let out a relieved sigh at this, he had gotten them off his and Sasuke's backs, at least for the time being. Now he just had to get out of this place (as comfortable as the clouds were) and find his way around. Sasuke suddenly came from out of nowhere, gripped Naruto's shoulders, and teleported them both out of Heaven, leaving all of the other members there perplexed.

"He's quite fast", Michael said, noting his speed and the technique that seemed to affect space and time around him for later use. He also noted that they did take the gauntlets with them.

"That wasn't just simple teleportation", Amaterasu also made note. It felt a bit different to her. Yasaka and Gabriel had no words to say, both of them silently mulling over the future that was to befall them.

 **-Ocean-**

Naruto and Sasuke landed on a vast expanse of sea, regaining their balance perfectly. "Oi, teme, what did ya do that for!?"

"I was waiting on your slow ass to give them your answer, idiot. I had already deduced that they had no questions for me based on how they acted when they did speak to me. I simply moved us to the place that was most quiet, so as to not draw attention", Sasuke spoke unfiltered. He wouldn't lie, he was just as bored as Naruto was when he was being drilled with questions and offers.

"Tch, I guess. So, where do we go from here?"

" **I suggest you two train for a bit",** Kurama spoke from Naruto's body. " **You've gotten sloppy and unrefined. Had either of you been at full power, those dragons wouldn't have injured you so badly".**

"Oi, furball!", Naruto shouted out.

"He's right, Naruto. Those dragons are comparable to the bijuu at best, which stopped being problems for us when we turned 17. Do you know how long ago that was, dobe? We've gotta stay sharp".

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but how? I'd rather not fight you, since we always get... carried away, dattebeyo". Naruto was not _scared_ of fighting Sasuke. He quite enjoyed it, in fact. What he was scared of was the collateral damage they'd cause since one defeating the other could take months in their best condition. Even in their current condition, the battle would last for days. Sasuke silently agreed, they couldn't afford to fight among themselves for any prolonged period of time if any of the inhabitants of this realm had sensed their energy when they landed, and were malevolent in nature.

While both of them were lost in their thoughts as to how to solve this problem, the gauntlets that they had taken from Michael as gifts glowed simultaneously. Naruto and Sasuke looked down, taking notice of this. The gauntlets spoke.

" **(I believe we can be of help)",** the red gauntlet spoke.

" **[Likewise, we could be of use to you two]",** this time the white gauntlet.

"Oh yeah, those dragons! What were your names again?", Naruto spoke while crashing his fist into his hand as if having an epiphany. Sasuke shook his head at Naruto's forgetfulness, it hadn't even been that long since they fought. It couldn't have been more than a day or two.

Somewhere in Heaven, a certain female angel suddenly grew sad about her age.

" **(Ddraig/Albion]",** the two dragons answered simultaneously. **"(We have seen your strength from millennium past, and are content with you two being our wielders. Even now, your strength rivals ours in our prime",** Ddraig pridefully bellowed. Dragons were a prideful race above all else, and the most powerful of them wouldn't bow to anyone unless they proved themselves their superior. Naruto and Sasuke had done just that.

"Wait, did you say millennium? How long have we been out?", Sasuke questioned, alarmed at the implications of the way the dragons spoke. Just how old were they now?

" **[4000 years exactly. It is now the year 1995 A.D., as the humans would call it]".**

Naruto and Sasuke stopped in their tracks, standing on the water taking in the fact that they were now 5000+ years old and weren't conscious for the last 4000. They hadn't fought anyone in 4000 years! Now they HAD to spar with someone.

"Ok, ok, so back to what you were saying. How could you two help us?", Naruto spoke, spoiling for a fight with this new information. Sasuke looked aloof, but was secrretly hoping for a good fight as well.

" **(We will be your sparring partners as long as we are in your possession, but we require physical bodies as we are now just mere souls sealed inside these gauntlets)".**

 **[Yes, we could attach to you and manifest in your psyche if you wish. That way we can take our original forms and have near our full power, as you two are obviously capable of handling it]".**

Naruto and Sasuke brewed this over. Then, at once, a lightbulb dinged over both of their heads.

"Heh, good thing I figured out how super sage gramps did this a while ago. Banbutsu Sozo no Justu", he yelled out, bringing forth a red flame and a white flame in his hands. The flames burned brighter, and then suddenly, they coalesced, taking the form of two dragons. "Sasuke!"

"Already on it". He opened his rinnegan, extending his hands forth. "Human path!"

With a bit of effort, he extracted two floating orbs from the gauntlets, one red and one white. He pushed the orbs into their respective dragon body, and waited. Clouds had started to roll in, and the ocean water started to slosh around rougher. The two dragons opened their eyes.

 **(To think, you two would be able to do restore our original selves to this extent. For that, I am grateful)".**

" **[As am I. Now...]"** The dragons, as if on que, both swung their massive reptilian arms towards the two shinobi. They dodged, no more words having needed to be said to get the message. A large column of water shot up from the impact as it started to fully rain, lightning flashing in the sky, illuminating it. Naruto quickly lifted up his shirt, undoing the seal and releasing Kurama from his body. He knew he'd want to get in on this free-for all himself. Anything went, there weren't any teams, he learned, as he had blocked an elbow strike from Sasuke in the process. Kurama, fully released, howled out.

" **Fuck yeah! I haven't a good battle in ages, hope everyone is ready to get their asses kicked, chewed, and worn out!"**

Naruto interrupted him, hitting him with an Ultra Big-ball rasengan. He had no time to savor the hit he had got in on his longtime companion, as he narrowly dodged a sword meant for his head. The bastard Uchiha certainly had no reservations about where he aimed, it seemed. Kicking his sword out of his hand after he dodged, Naruto immediately went into his Six Paths Sage mode and grabbed a hold of Sasuke's collar, headbutting him and finishing off the combo with a jumping axe handle.

Sasuke recovered, maneuvering to the side and getting underneath Naruto's guard. He blasted him with an uppercut, setting him ablaze with Amaterasu as he flew upwards. He activated his susanoo shortly thereafter to protect him from the flames that he sensed meandering towards him. Those dragons were pretty clever, taking advantage of his fixation on Naruto to try and blindside him.

Kurama, still angry at Naruto, charged up a tailed beast ball and flung it in his general direction. Naruto had discarded the chakra that he had used to cover himself from amaterasu, and sensed the ball coming towards him.

"That furball got carried away! Can't he see that we were holding back?! That tailed beast ball could obliterate an entire city if it keeps going!" Naruto created an arm of chakra, bracing for the impact. Sasuke suddenly jumped in front of him, holding out his hands. The tailed beast ball collided with a force field, and started to diminish in size as it was being absorbed by Sasuke. Naruto let out a sigh.

"Hey, jackass! That could've killed the entire population of a large city! Maybe restrain yourself a bit more?", Naruto yelled.

" **You know damn well that either of you could've stopped that, Sas- I mean Indra just so happened to leap in front of you. He's probably gonna give you that 'my body just moved' bullshit he always does to cover up the fact that he cares about you as much as he did Itachi".** Sasuke, at the mention of Itachi, rushed forward, brandishing his sword as he ran on the water and appeared in front of Kurama, ready to swing. He had played right into Kurama's hands, as a tail swipe had nearly caught him off guard as he was in the air, having to save himself with Amenotejikara, switching himself out with Naruto who took the hit.

There was no rest for anyone, though, as just after Naruto had been hit with Kurama's tail, the two dragons front-flipped with their tails leaning forward. Naruto increased his speed, vaulting off the patch of water he had just landed on right as the tails splashed. He reset back to the position he was originally in, with all of the other combatants present in a circle of ferocity. The lightning crackled across the sky, the winds were speeding, and the waves were too rough for any normal humans to venture out to this spot. Everyone had a smirk on their faces, enjoying the first vestiges of heart-pounding combat they all had had in eons.

Then, in a flash, everyone vanished. They all clashed at high speeds, trading blows, insults, compliments, anything that could be hurled at someone. This chaos went on for hours, until Sasuke stopped, suddenly raising his hands into the sky, a purple, ethereal warrior forming around him with it's hand raised as well.

"As much fun as this had been, I think it's about time we all-"

"Ended This", everyone finished for him. The lightning became even more manic, dancing across the sky and pooling into one spot. He planned to electrocute them all, seeing as they were standing atop an ocean right now. There was no where they could run , and if any of them tried to fly, the lightning would strike them down in an instant.

Naruto, familiar with this technique, created a massive rasenshuriken in one hand. Kurama prepared a tailed beast ball, emaciating himself as he had once did when fighting Naruto. The dragons pooled their flames together, creating a fireball that was more akin to a miniature sun.

Ok, so maybe they _did_ all get carried away in the end after all.

The explosion that ensued was nothing short of spectacular. Naruto, standing on solid ground now, felt relieved that he couldn't sense any nearby living things. He had scolded Kurama for firing off such a technique earlier, but that was only because it had no outlet to stop if he had missed. Tailed beast bombs keep going until they hit _something_. The area immediately around them became super-heated, not only the ocean but the rain in the vicinity evaporating instantly.

"That was... fun", the blond eked out.

"... Yeah. Hn", Sasuke responded.

" **That was a pretty good round 1, I'll agree".**

" **(We all just had a battle that would shake the very foundations of any pantheon that it took place in, and you're saying it was only round 1?)"**

" **Yeah. Got a problem with that, scaly boy?"**

" **(... Of course not. I'd expect nothing less from our wielders)".**

" **[I concur with the red lizard. That battle was but a taste of things to come, I feel]".**

"Well. Guess we've gotta ACTUALLY start doing something productive now. You two can do whatever you want, you don't have to go back inside these gauntlets", Naruto decreed. He knew what it was like to be viewed as a monster, to be caged and detained against your will. He would not force that fate onto these two, even if they did start out on shaky terms.

 **("As we have already said, we do not mind you and your comrade being our wielders, especially now that we know we can have physical bodies whenever we wish. Be warned, however, that powerful beings will flock to you like moths to a flame. You two are abnormalities, strong enough to kill gods. However, there are forces out there beyond even gods".**

Gods, huh? Naruto had to stifle a chuckle. He had beaten a god or 4 back home, as did Sasuke. Whatever was beyond the gods here, if it wanted to challenge him, he wouldn't back-down from it.

" **[That said, we would very much like to travel with you, Asura and Indra-san, though we do have one request]".** Naruto and Sasuke listened intently.

" **(I would like to be paired with Indra-san)",** Ddraig said sincerely.

" **[And obviously, I would like to be paired with you, Asura-san]".** They both nodded their heads, seeing no problem trading gauntlets.

"Well then, let's get going", Sasuke spoke up. Wrenching their souls from their created bodies and placing them back into the gauntlets, he and Naruto equipped their respective possessions. The bodies fell limp, Naruto destroying them with a rasenshuriken as he could always just make new ones. They started walking on the water, as Sasuke had used his rinnegan too liberally to teleport them right now. The storm had ceased and given way to a clear sky.

"Where to now", Naruto questioned.

"Wherever the nearest city is, I suppose. We've definitely gotta learn more about this world and how it functions".

The two spoke, unaware that they were being watched by someone high in the sky. A small woman sported a subdued smile in front of a dark portal. She was dressed in a gothic lolita fashion, with long, dark hair and an exposed chest, tape seemingly covering her nipples.

"These two... could prove useful".


	4. Establishing Godhood

**Don't worry, Naruto and Sasuke won't be deadlocked with the dragons for long, guys. Not having fought anyone at a high level for 4000+ years can definitely diminish one's skill, after all! I'll also be skipping a lot of unnecessary information gathering, I'm sure most of you don't want to have to hear the DxD story told for the millionth tine.**

 **Chapter 4: Establishing Godhood**

Naruto and Sasuke had made it to the nearest city from whatever part of the ocean they were on. The place was called Kyoto, and it was apparently where that nine tailed vixen named Yasaka lived, Naruto had come to find out (much to Kurama's delight). It had been a year since they got there, and they had found out many things about the history of the world and it's inhabitants. Dragons, devils, angels, fallen angels, yokai, etc. They were currently in route to Yasaka's shrine, since it was the only place they could communicate with Amaterasu frequently (Sasuke had to be careful saying her name aloud, funnily enough, since his technique shared the same name and activated mentally).

"Ah, Asura-san, Indra-san!" Yasaka greeted them. She had come to enjoy their company, since their never ending bickering and occasional roughness amused her and the yokai under her command. She was even able to charge for a special comedy show just by recording them once when they had somehow gotten their hands stuck together in a giant wad of gum. She especially enjoyed Naruto's company ever since she found he could wield senjutsu, a potent version at that.

 _(flashback)_

"I like the spiritual pressure around here, it makes the place feel so welcoming". Naruto loved Kyoto, since it was a place rife with spiritual energy. Sasuke had gone off to investigate more about the world, so it was just currently him and Yasaka since Lady Amaterasu had instructed her to show him around when she received word that they had arrived.

"I understand what you mean. There's definitely no place like home, though that might just be because I'm literally connected to this place", Yasaka said with a hint of mirth in her voice. Naruto flashed a wide grin at her comment, and she smiled back. He was... different. When they first met, she had no intention of even speaking to him. Men were all the same, they were run by their lust and greed. Those who didn't lust after her body lusted after her power, her position, her influence. It never failed.

Until she got to know him. He was one of the most gentle people she had ever met. Nothing he did was ever too rough or rushed, he took great care of everything. She could feel the power rolling off him in waves, and wandered if his technique was as gentle as his other skills. They had bonded at the insistence of the yokai locked away in his stomach, and she felt all the better for it. Not quite love, but definitely something resembling affection.

"Say, Asura-san, I know that you're pretty powerful", she turned back from her gait in front of him. "Are there any techniques you can use that aren't destructive, by any chance?"

Naruto, scratching his chin, couldn't come up with anything.

" **Show her your senjutsu, kid".** Kurama spoke up. Naruto smacked his fist into his hand, knowing what he meant. Senjutsu itself could be used to devastating effect, but the actual technique of gathering it was very peaceful. He stood completely still, closing his eyes and accumulating the energy.

"Is this... senjutsu!?" Yasaka was shocked. Senjutsu was a very rare ability only known to the yokai, even she couldn't pull it off perfectly, yet here this new god was, gathering it as if it was the most common place technique in the world. The energy he was pulling wasn't being forcibly drawn into his body, either. Rather, it was if everything was naturally attracted to him to begin with.

Yasaka felt a strange feeling of shock go down her spine. Her body started to shiver, and her face became flushed. The energy inside of her felt as if it was being... massaged. She was connected to the leylines here, so anything that happened to the environment, she could feel. Destruction, removal, even the very growth of the plants. What Naruto was doing, though, was a different matter altogether.

"He's... purifying... EVERYTHING". Yasaka struggled to stay standing. Naruto wasn't taking nature's power, like so many who practice senjutsu do, he was _becoming one_ with it. Which also meant that he was becoming one with _her_. He was a true sage, not only taking and balancing all the malice in the ether, but removing the taint altogether.

Yasaka fell to her knees, her yukata starting to slip off her shoulders slightly. Her breathing became labored, and she started to sweat lightly as her tails stood up on end. He was forcing her into heat!

"Done. How's that Yasaka-chan... YASAKA CHAN!?" Naruto opened his toad-themed eyes to the sight of Yasaka kneeling and panting. That was odd, since he couldn't feel anyone doing anything to her, even in sage mode. He panicked slightly, not knowing what to do.

"I.m... f-fine, Asura-san. I just... need a break". She struggled to speak, clearly still feeling the effects of Naruto's transformation. "Take me back to the palace".

"R-right!", Naruto bellowed out, picking her up in his arms and running as fast but as gently as he could. The one thing about Naruto that didn't change was his attitude. He was loud, boisterous, annoying, and rude, but he could never leave someone that needed his help alone. It didn't matter what phobias he had, Naruto Uzumaki would never leave a comrade behind.

 _(end flashback)_

" **I bet you're thinking of that time you made her wet herself at your senjutsu",** Kurama teased.

"Shut up, ero-fox! She just needed to rest", Naruto fired back as he came into the shrine with Sasuke.

" **(I'm quite sure it was your power that did that to her, myself)",** Albion spoke candidly.

"Not you too!"

"Are you idiots done fantasizing or what", Sasuke asked. They had to get a move on or else they'd miss Amaterasu.

Yasaka knelt at the shrine altar, clasping her hands together in silent prayer. Naruto couldn't help but notice that she was wearing a shrine maiden outfit that accentuated her curves, He lamented only ever getting Hinata to wear that once, thinking of how good it'd look on her. Sasuke was... not all that impressed. He liked his women to have a bit more fire than looks (not that Sakura ever looked bad to him). A golden light interrupted their thoughts, signifying the arrival of the great sun goddess.

"Ara, Asura-san, Indra-san, nice to see you. Have you finally come to join my pantheon?" Amaterasu was excited. Was today finally the day she'd get her two power players added to her group?

"Um, not exactly", Naruto wheezed out.

"To be blunt, we had no intention of accepting any offer from the start. We want to start our own, separate religion, in fact", Sasuke said, seeing no point in beating around the bush. Amaterasu gave them a graceful smile.

"Oh dear, I expected something like this to happen. You two are strong enough to defeat several established gods as you are, I just had to try my hand at recruiting you. Very well, I will also inform Michael-san of this decision". She turned around, getting ready to leave.

"Wait! We, um, don't know exactly how to do that, though..." Naruto trailed off, hoping she understood the unasked question. Amaterasu turned back around, mirth evident in her eyes. Then... she laughed. She laughed long and hard, joyously and with giddiness. Naruto was blushing, and Sasuke was sweat-dropping. After a while, she ceased her laughter.

"To think, the two of you who are powerful enough to defeat Zeus or Ares without much trouble would be so clueless! How I wish I could have you as my very own children, but alas, I will tell you of how to do so." Naruto and Sasuke stood there not saying anything, uncertain if she had just insulted them or praised them, and not willing to take the risk of assuming one or the other either way. The goddess continued, sending a passing glance at Yasaka filled with deviousness. Yasaka flinched, her tails recoiling in terror.

"There are four ways to establish a pantheon", she spoke.

"The first is to gain the worship of many humans. Humans, believe it or not, are the most important species in all the realms. The pantheons across the world feed off the energy that's generated by the humans' worship. This is probably the easiest way since humans are so easily swayed. You can subjugate them, make deals with them, or unite them against a common enemy. There are many ways that many deities have gone about it. The christian God that Michael speaks of united them against a common enemy himself". Her face suddenly became serious.

"The second... is to overthrow the current pantheon of an established god". Sasuke grew more interested. He had heard that there was another Indra in this reality, and he was supposedly very strong. Maybe he could test himself against him?

"This one is the most frowned upon, as it tends to throw the balance of the world out of wack. However, should the replacement prove themselves competent, the world shan't weep for who he or she replaced. This is the case with Zeus and his father, Chronos". Her face went back to being jolly.

"The third is to be granted godhood by a chief deity. Zeus granted his half-son, Heracles, this". Naruto could swear he had heard that from somewhere, but didn't remember where exactly.

"The fourth and final method is to partake of an ancient relic. There are many weapons, forms of jewelry, and other objects that grant status. King Arthur was not a god, but was a knight-king by proxy of being able to wield the sword stuck in the stone".

"So what would you recommend", Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded his head, wanting to know which way she thought was best for them.

"Well, you two don't have to anything. You've already been granted godhood. Did Michael not tell you?" She relished in the dumbfounded expressions that came to their faces.

" **(Yeah, you guys have been official gods since you got here)".**

" **[Could you not feel your own divinity?]"**

"Kurama, did you know too!?"

" **... Yeah..."**

"But how", Sasuke asked, interrupting Naruto before he could take his complaining up a notch. They were powerful, more so than even Amaterasu herself if they were being honest, but they had not felt any different.

"Why do you think you were being asked to be the christian God, boys? Michael-san does not have the power to bestow divinity, as he himself is not a god. You were already divine, is the answer. Tell me, did you meet someone with overly shiny armor when you got here?"

Naruto racked his brain, and saw an image.

"Yeah, we did", he said. "The guy was really tall and covered from head to toe in golden armor. We thought he was going to attack us, but just said something about us... being... two new gods... How did we forget that?"

"...Hn."

"That's right, you boys were recognized by the chief deity of Christianity. You simply have to gain a following, now. Divinity is a funny thing, isn't it?" She giggled demurely.

"Where is shiny armor gramps anyway?" Naruto fell back into the habit of naming people names that were extremely literal. Sasuke seconded his question.

"Well, this is classified information to most, but since you are fellow deities, I can tell you without things getting blown out of proportion. The being you saw in the war... is dead".

"So, why is that a big deal? People die in war all the time", Naruto said.

"Are you really that daft, Asura", Sasuke questioned. "Not only does the head of a faction being dead create a power vacuum, if word got out, rival factions could attack that faction since it would be tremendously weakened", Sasuke explained. He thought Naruto had known this since he was a leader at various points in his life, but he had always been one to make decisions based on his gut and not his brain.

"Indra-san is correct. Losing the chief deity of one's religion is a major blow any way you look at it. It'd be like the leader of a village dying". At this, Naruto took a short trip down memory lane, reminiscing about the times he'd spent with old man Third. Snapping out of it, he spoke up.

"Ok, so all we have to do is gain followers. What does that mean? Gain people who will obey us? People who worship us? People who pray to us?" He shot off rapid fire questions.

"Gaining a follower, Asura-san, is as simple as getting someone to have faith. Faith in you or what you do. Faith is the cornerstone of every religion throughout the ages".

"... That sounds a bit hard". Naruto hung his head. Faith? He was no charismatic leader in his opinion, he loved people but didn't exactly know how to rally them to his cause. He had done so on a few occasions, but getting enough people to constitute a religion? That sounded like work for someone like his father or Kakashi sensei.

Everyone in the room just stood there and looked at Naruto incredulously.

" **... You always have been an idiot, huh, kid?"**

" **(I concur. Your power is colossal but your intellect is like a drop in an ocean)".**

" **[If I had to choose between you and a sack of hammers, I'm taking the hammers]".**

"Oi! Why is everyone insulting me now-ttebayo!"

"Because, Usuratonkachi, you are probably the most charismatic person in this room. I can attest to that", Sasuke spoke clearly and precisely. This was the same guy, the _only_ guy, who hadn't given up on him when he went insane. The same guy who forgave those who had a hand in making his life a living hell when he was young. The same guy that showed him how to _feel_ again. He wasn't a general, an advisor, or a strategist. He was a **leader** , and others followed him even as they died.

"You really mean it, Indra?"

"Of course, dobe".

"I agree", Amaterasu spoke up. "In fact, you've already got one pretty devout follower yourself, Asura-san". She turned to Yasaka, making her turn a deep shade of red. Naruto had learned a thing or two about girls turning red, since Hinata was a repeat offender in that department.

"I... understand. Isn't that poaching, though? Isn't she tied to your religion, Amaterasu-sama?"

"Perish the thought. My children are not tied down by such frivolous conditions. If she believes in you, she may follow you as she wishes. Didn't I tell you that you'd be first in line to wed her?" This caused Naruto to blush his own shade of red. He didn't think he could handle marriage right now, but that wasn't the thing that weighed most heavily on his mind.

"Are you ok with this, Yasaka-chan", he asked. He'd never force someone to follow him.

"... I don't hate it. I think you're an honorable man, at the least. Your senjutsu doesn't take, it heals, and you are not a ruffian. I don't think marriage is viable yet, but I am willing to follow whatever missions you have set for yourselves". She left out that his senjutsu had the added effect of bringing her to her knees, and nearly driving her wild with lust. Sasuke almost snorted, this was like the beginning of some arc where the harem protagonist had to woo his first member.

"Gee, Yasaka-chan, thanks". Naruto had learned to open up to her, just a little. Amaterasu was a goddess with a goddess's stature. He couldn't really relate to her, having never been worshiped. Yasaka, on the other hand, was more relatable. She laughed, she cried, she pouted, she got nervous, excited, and everything in between. She was a lot more human than fox, and Naruto found himself appreciating her presence after a while (not that he minded foxes, even ones like Kurama). 

Suddenly, an explosion was heard near the shrine. Yasaka's eyes grew wide, the sound came from the direction of-

"The palace", Naruto and Sasuke said simultaneously. "Grab onto me, it's the fastest way there", Sasuke commanded. Shifting dimensions was better than running on foot.

"And here I thought we weren't gonna get to kick any ass today". Naruto, in spite of the situation, found himself smirking. There was nothing but low level thugs around for the past year, but someone able to get under his senses like this (even if he wasn't exactly trying to sense them) was an opponent he could sharpen his fangs on.

"Oh dear, I'd better get back to my domain". Amaterasu was not worried. These boys, no, **men** were more than capable of protecting her precious land of Japan. The dragons themselves could bring about natural disaster-levels of destruction, but the men who wielded them were the true threats.

This will be the event where the New Gods burst onto the scene.

 **-Annnnnnnnnnd cut. This chapter sets up a lot of what's to come, so I hope you all enjoyed it. Oh, and just so there won't be too mcuh speculation, there WILL be a harem. Naruto's harem, to be exact. Sasuke will have someone, but I'm not telling who just yet. Hint though, she's a vampire and from another anime.**

 **Naruto Harem members so far:**

 **-Yasaka**

 **-Kuroka (those of you who know my other story, Dragon God Emperor, know I'm a huge fan of Kuroka).**

 **-Xenovia (she just wants to have his kids, you'll see why). Gabriel won't be in a harem, since she's an angel and all, but she still plays a role.**


	5. The Founders

**Some of you guys are good guessers. Gonna answer a few questions to avoid further confusion. Naruto has Albion and Sasuke has Ddraig. This isn't permanent, and they won't use the dragons for anything other than sparring, they're strong enough on their own.**

 **Plain bold text like "I am a bijuu" is Kurama speaking. Bold with parentheses (I am a dragon) is Ddraig, and bold with brackets [I am a white dragon] is Albion.**

 **Ddraig and Albion haven't had any wielders other than Naruto and Sasuke at this point. This is to set up for future events, remember that they are going to be giving these gauntlets to whoever they find worthy since they don't need them. Alright, onto the story!**

 **Chapter 5: The Founders**

Whatever Naruto and Sasuke were expecting, it wasn't this.

The palace itself was still intact, unscratched even. The land around it, though, was scorched, torn up, eradicated, and the culprit was... not very imposing. Judging by all the knocked out yokai, though, she was to be feared.

And feared she was.

Yasaka, Ddraig and Albion instantly recognized who she was. Goth loli, short stature, and an extremely oppressive aura just by _existing_.

"I know I was craving a fight, but this might be a bit much, dattebayo". Naruto was breaking out in sweat, it had been 4'983 years since the last time he had felt this oppressed just by standing near someone."She might be a chibi, Indra, but doesn't she remind you of-"

"Kaguya", Sasuke finished for him, his Rinnegan trained squarely on the small girl in front of them. Her power was massive, almost... infinite if he were to describe it. He and Naruto had progressed to the point that they could take Kaguya together without the assistance they got from Obito, Kakashi, and Sakura in their years back home. If she had shown up again, they'd have been able to take her down, albeit with a lot of difficulty and guaranteed casualties. If she had shown up right now, though, she'd mop the floor with them. They were only about as strong as the dragons and Kurama. The figure made her way closer to them, causing Naruto and Sasuke to adopt defensive stances.

"Indra... and Asura, was it", she asked, inching closer to them.

" **(This isn't a fight you two can win. She's the strongest existence there is)".**

" **[I concur. There is no hope in this scenario, back out and pray that you never come across her again]",** Albion echoed Ddraig's sentiment. They knew first hand just how strong the dragon god (goddess in this case, seemed she could change her form and gender) was. Yasaaka stood frozen, her tails stiff. She was angry about the destruction and the brutality caused, but this was not a being she could haphazardly lash out at and expect to live. Even if it was an ultimate-class devil, even a lower level god, she'd have a chance of winning or at least escaping. This being in front of her, though, was no mere devil or minor god. This being... was Ophis, the Dragon God of Infinity. She could bring upon the apocalypse if she so felt it at anytime, throwing all of the pantheons, and subsequently, the world, into chaos.

"I don't know how you know our names, since we've never seen or heard of you, but if it's a fight you're looking for, you just found one". Sasuke was hoping she'd call his bluff. Death did not scare him, even back when he was a teenager, and especially not now. However, he couldn't just let innocent lives be lost.

"Teme is right. I won't back down". Ophis simply smiled at this. She would test these two to see if they were worthy. She started to take a step, before blurring out of their vision and appearing behind.

"Flash step!?" Naruto turned around just in time to block the downward chop, having activated Six Paths Sage mode in the blink of an eye. Kurama was also feeding him chakra to enhance his defenses.

"Her strike is still this heavy!? It feels like I'm holding back a dam of water!" Naruto shuddered under Ophis' massive strength. A purple fist came in between him and Ophis, separating them as she dodged it. Sasuke had used a partial manifestation of his susanoo.

"This is no time to be playing around, dobe!"

"I'm not! She's got massive physical power!" Physically, she had them outclassed in the strength department it seemed. Naruto could toss rhinos, suplex bijuu, and even arm-wrestle Tsunade to a stand-still later on in his normal life expectancy. This, he thought, was the heaviest blow he had ever taken, and his opponent didn't look the least bit serious to boot.

Sasuke leapt into action, manifesting his ribcage susanoo.

"Why are you using that weak form, teme?"

"We're at a disadvantage her, Asura. We could very well do what we did on the ocean last year, but just one of those attacks from any of us would obliterate this city. To top it off, she probably wouldn't even die from it. You know how hard people like this are to kill", Sasuke explained. They had to watch their power output on top of already being weaker than their opponent, lest they destroy the city. Ophis had no such drawback, though she strangely hadn't done anything other than purely physical attacks up till now.

Naruto scoffed at the nostalgia. Kaguya was unkillable, and injuring her beyond superficial scuff marks and burns was just as impossible. Madara and Obito were damned roaches as well.

The reminiscing was cut short, however, as Ophis launched another assault on the boys. She first went after Sasuke, aiming to elbow him in the face. Sasuke parried her blow, redirecting the force behind it instead of taking it like Naruto did. He raised his katana with his single arm, infusing it with lightning nature chakra, and slashed down. Ophis was short and so was her reach, so she had to jump to reach his face. He had caught her unable to dodge in mid-air. The blade hit it's target.

"Tch, it didn't even cut her". Sasuke withdrew his blade, noting that only her clothing had been cut. Once the blade reached her skin, it halted completely. Ophis back-dashed, unharmed. Naruto rejoined Sasuke's side, ready for anything.

Ophis landed about 20 feet away from them with a look of pondering on her face. They had landed a hit on her, which was impressive, but they'd need to be able to do this much if they were to even be considered for helping her achieve her goal. Steeling her face back into it's nuetral look, an aura burst forth around her. Her body started to grow, and her... "assets" started to become larger, fuller, and more noticeable.

"Is... is she... going through puberty right in front of us?" Naruto was immediately puzzled.

" **(Ophis is a shape-shifter, Asura. It can choose any form it likes, and has no gender, The form you see before you now and the form it was just in were simply forms it took on a whim)",** Ddraig spoke up from Sasuke's arm.

"So she... he... it has no gender? Why am I getting a sense of deja-vu?" Naruto shuddered, remembering some creepy figure from his childhood with snakes crawling out of it's pants. He never did figure out if Orochimaru was a man or a woman, or both. Mitsuki had said it didn't matter, but damn it, it mattered to him! He snapped out of his brief stroll through his memories to be greeted with an older looking version of the same girl they were just fighting.

" **... Her rack doesn't lose out to that vixen's now, huh",** Kurama stated more than he asked, her chest being the first thing he noticed. **"She'd be hot if she wasn't currently trying to make us kick the bucket".**

"I... agree", Naruto said as he hung his head. When did he turn into such a perv, despite having practically a phobia of women only a year ago? Sasuke... wasn't impressed. Big boobs were never his priority. He liked extravagant hair and fiery woman. Now was not the time, however.

"She's coming, Asura". Sasuke strained his eyes, determined to see her move this time and counter any possible sneak attacks. Ophis flash-stepped again, but this time, both combatants were ready to avoid the sweeping kick she sent their way, ducking and rolling out of the way. They recovered, both swinging a punch at her face. Naruto had manifested a chakra arm of Kurama's, and Sasuke of his perfect susanoo. Ophis stopped both of them with her bare hands.

"This is... interesting. You two are very strong", she said nonchalantly. Naruto and Sasuke pincered her, Naruto attacking from above and Sasuke from below. She avoided the attack by spinning in between them, landing on her feet. When she straightened up, Naruto and Sasuke rushed at her, throwing combinations of punches, kicks, sword slashes, and even their signature techniques. She blocked each one masterfully, parrying their tandem attacks and reading into their strategy. Her gain in height and weight had allowed her to more evenly fight them hand-to-hand. She made to punch at Sasuke.

"Shinra Tensei!" She felt an invisible force acting on her, preventing her from landing her blow. She could overpower whatever this force was, but her interest was peaked. The two then jumped up and kicked her away,

"Asura!", Sasuke yelled.

"Already on it!", Naruto yelled back. Both of them prepared an ultra big-ball rasengan and dark chidori respectfully, looking to ram her through.

"Bansho tennin!" This time, Ophis felt a force pulling her rather than pushing her. Her intrigue rose even more, letting herself be pulled by the force.

"Rasengan/Chidori!", they both yelled, slamming their attacks into Ophis as she reached them. To no one's surprise, Ophis simply took the hits and came out no worse for the wear. The two new gods were sorely reminded more of Kaguya with each passsing minute. This Ophis person had it all: the oppressive aura, blows that felt like hammer strikes, insane durability, speed, , power, and she probably had as many hax as Kaguya did too. Damned primordial deities and their cheat codes. The three continued their fight, moving at speeds unable to be seen by lower level beings.

Yasaka stood by idly, feeling useless. For all of her power and legendary status, this wasn't a fight she could even participate in. She had trouble keeping up with Asura and Indra when they were just sparring, let alone the real thing. Gods were monsters, and Ophis was a monster among even them. Steeling herself and finding her resolve, she sauntered over to her men, the battle now being fought in the sky (when did they start flying?) She could not fight, but she'd be damned if she just sat here and did nothing. She would heal her more by siphoning her chakra into them. She didn't have to worry about running out, since there was plenty to pull from the leylines, and the quality of it had risen since Naruto had started purifying the surrounding area. She'd need to thank him for that again later, assuming he survived this fight and she did as well.

 **-Clouds** -

"It seems like we always get carried away, huh, teme?" Naruto already knew the answer to that question. It seemed like no matter who or what they were fighting, the fight always spilled over into being legendary for some reason.

"Yeah. I guess that's what happens when you live for as long as we have and reach this high of a level", Sasuke answered anyway. They had to find a way to end this, their chakra levels were fine but if the fight escalated any more, they'd destroy everything around them. As if reading his mind, Ophis spoke.

"Having you two would be a great help to me. I only have 1 final test for you". She smiled in a laid-back manner. She was satisfied with what she had seen. They were ferocious warriors capable of fighting her in her suppressed state. Most lesser beings couldn't even stand in her presence, let alone fight her hand-to-hand. "Ddraig, Albion, you two have chosen good wielders". The dragons in question did not respond.

"... All of this was a test to you? A test!?" Naruto's anger rose. "What about all the pain and suffering you've caused?! All the hurt you've inflicted on those yokai, on the earth, on Yasaka-chan!" His voice rose. Compared to the scale of the wars he had gone through, what Ophis did was meager. She had only scorched the immediate area around Yasaka's palace, and didn't even kill any of the yokai as their chakra signatures were still stable, but he was angry. These gods and goddesses were all the same, looking down on the people below them and treating them like they were worthless! Wannabes like Obito and Madara, aliens like Kaguya and Momoshiki, etc. His religion wouldn't be like this. Amaterasu was the only one who had emphasized the importance of humans to them,. Well, he'd show all of these deities just what a human turned god could do.

"Yes, all of this was a test, and you passed". Ophis was an emotionless creature. Not in a way that she was evil, she just didn't understand emotion as she had never had any need for it. The situation on her hands was basically akin to if a force of nature suddenly grew sentient. She never grew, she never learned, she would never die. Time and space were meaningless to her, as was everything else except her one goal.

"How would you two like to be the founders of the organization I'm starting? It's called the Khaos Brigade. I care not for whatever else that you do, as long as you help me complete my goal above all else".

"You've gotta be kidding me", Naruto growled out. Did she really not understand that attacking someone was one of the worst ways possible to get them to join a group.

" **This bitch is crazy",** Kurama added,

"What a foolish plan you have. Letting your subordinates run around and do whatever they want while also taking responsibility for them by outing yourself as their leader. You'd just be a figurehead". Sasuke critiqued her plan harshly, being reminded of the mercenaries that called themselves the Akatsuki. Obito recruited a bunch of criminals and let them run amuck. Half of them betrayed him and half of them cared nothing for his goal. Nagato had his own plans, even.

"I care not. All I care about is the 'silence' I have lost. Now, I will give you two your final test", she spoke with finality. Raising one hand above her head, a dark sphere started forming. The sphere grew and grew until it was the size of one of Naruto's ultra big-ball rasengans. "If you can stop this, you may join at any time". She threw the sphere towards the ground, rather than at them. Both of them looked down with alarm evident on their faces.

"Kyooto!", both of them exclaimed.

 **-Palace Grounds-**

Yasaka had just about finished healing her men, feeling a bit winded since she had expended a great deal of her own chakra, even with the leylines feeding her. She sat down on the ground, looking up and hoping that the two new gods were ok. Suddenly, the sky darkened, and something seemed to part the clouds.

"T-that's!" Yasaka's eyes widened in fear. An incredibly dense orb of darkness was crashing down. She could tell that the amount of power in it was more than she could handle on her own. She saw streaks of purple and yellow screeching towards her, those streaks turning out to be Indra and Asura. They came to a halt on the ground, landing gently so as to not tear up the land anymore. They already knew what they had to do.

"Susanoo!"

"Kurama!"

The two assumed their colossus forms, and merged them together to form something they called the "Majestic Attire Susanoo". Sasuke's perfect susanoo wrapped around Naruto's avatar of his tailed beast, and the beast wrapped it's tails around itself. Yasaka stood there, marveling at the giant fox warrior that these two had just spawned. Naruto stepped out of the construcct briefly and walked up to her.

"Don't worry Yasaka-chan, we'll protect your home and your people, and we'll definitely protect you". He flashed her his signature toothy grin and thumbs up before getting back in the construct. He expanded the protective yellow aura of the fox avatar, covering the entire city in his own chakra.

Yasaka would be lying if she said she didn't feel safe with him around. He had known her for only a littler over a year, yet here he was risking life and limb for her and her home and fighting a Dragon God. If they made it out of this alive, there's just no telling how she might feel. Marriage was still a long way off, but she would follow him, kami she would follow him, and a date or two would _not_ be out of the question. She reached out and touched the yellow layer of protection, imbuing it with her chakra and enjoying the protective feeling it gave her in return.

The dark orb hit, and clashed with the ethereal protection. Yasaka's palace was ground zero, so the strongest protection was needed there, the majestic attire. After the initial hit, the force wouldn't be as violent with something resisting, so that's why Sasuke didn't have to extend his chakra out like Naruto's.

An explosion rang out, engulfing the sky in white light. The inhabitants of Kyoto had long since evacuated into shelters, having felt what they thought were earthquakes, so they didn't notice the chakra covering the city. After about 20 seconds, the light died down, and so did the noise. The city was intact, spotless even.

Naruto and Sasuke, however, were not. The orb of destruction had destroyed parts of their constructs, and they had to reform them near instantly each time it happened. That took a lot out of them, so they were currently laying on the ground, sweating profusely. Their clothes were torn in numerous places, and their breathing was labored. Yasaka was relatively unharmed, though her kimono was curiously slipping off her shoulders and she had a rather large tear where her butt was.

"Asura-san, Indra-san!" She sauntered over to them, worry evident on her face. She herself was moderately tired, but she had to get them healed first, especially for what they had just done. Motioning her soldiers, who were now on their feet after she had healed them, she gave them orders.

"Take these two inside the palace and see to it that they are given the best treatments available to us. Make haste!" Her men obeyed her, picking up Naruto and Sasuke and taking them inside. Standing up, she looked out over her city, happy that it was still standing. She'd have to find some way to thank those two... especially Asura. Once they were inside, Naruto and Sasuke were taken to rejuvenation chambers (really just spa's with healing properties) and dipped safely inside. Once the attendants left the room, they opened their eyes and began to speak.

"Hey, Sasuke".

"What is it?"

"If we're gonna be facing people like that, don't you think we should train back up to our primes?"

"We are in our primes, we can't age, dobe. We just need to get our skill back". Sasuke was quite enjoying this spa, it felt like his aches and bruises were magically going away.

"Whatever you wanna call it, I'd like less ass whooping in my future unless I'm the one doing it". Naruto enjoyment of the spa was evident, as his voice had begun to relax from the stressful situation a moment ago.

" **(We tried to warn you)".**

" **[Indeed we did]".**

"... You guys are gonna be our training dummies for the next several years", Naruto said. He'd just about had it with smartass creatures sealed into things. He got enough of that with Kurama, damn it!

" **Your mom liked getting it in the ass".**

"I didn't need to know that!"

"...Hn." The two new deities sat there, unaware that they had just made a wave across the supernatural world. Meanwhile...

 **-Unknown place-**

"Be thankful that you were not in Kyoto".

"Oh dear, to think that Ophis of all beings would show up. Still, I'd like to meet and thank these new gods for protecting my fellow yokai".

"You never could keep your nose out of the affairs of other yokai, huh, Akasha Bloodriver?"


	6. Face Your Rival

**Chapter 6: Face Your Rival**

"Are you sure about this, Asura-sama, Indra-sama?" Yasaka was gobsmacked at what they had decided. It had been about a week since their fight with Ophis. True to their divinity, they recovered from the battle quickly. Naruto within the 1st day because of his natural vitality and Kurama, and Sasuke within the 2nd.

"Yes. If we are to come across any more beings like that, we must return to our original levels of strength." Sasuke wasn't one to beat around the bush. Death didn't phase him, but it was not as if he would just let anyone kill him, that's why he was so old in the first place. Naruto felt much the same way. Shinobi were creatures of pride, similar to devils almost in the amount they held.

"Yes, but, an entire year?" Yasaka cast a brief glance to Asura. It had gotten more lively with them around, and Asura was growing on her faster than her mammary glands did when she hit puberty.

"Ahh, cheer up, Yasaka-chan! It's not like we're going far", Naruto cheerfully rang out.

" **You're going to an entirely different dimension, dumbass. I swear, if your head was any further up your ass, you'd be able to pull out Sasuke's penis from where it got lodged",** Kurama spoke over their mental link.

"What'd ya say, Kurama? It sounded like you were asking for an ASS-KICKING!" Naruto pulled up his shirt and prepared to undo his seal, comically wrestling with his belly button. Yasaka had to suppress the urge to trace his seal with one of her dainty fingers, instead settling for unapologetically ogling him with a light blush. She could never get over how just how _fit_ he was, and this was him supposedly out of shape! What would he look like in his prime, she wondered?

Naruto was promptly set on fire, courtesy of one raven-haired Uchiha. "If you're quite done, we should be leaving now." Sasuke wanted to rekindle the old flame he had for battle immediately. He was less sharp than he wanted to admit, and the meeting with Ophis had only made him realize it more than he already did. "Grab on when you're ready."

Naruto stopped prancing around, Sasuke having shut off amaterasu. He turned to Yasaka and looked her in the eyes.

"Was there anything you wanted to say to us or do with us before we left, Yasaka-chan?" His trademark grin punctuated the question.

Yasaka thought. There were many things she wanted to do to or with _him,_ some of them being... less safe for work than others. Indra, not so much, he seemed a bit too moody for her tastes. There was one thing she wanted above all else at the moment, though.

"I remember you telling me that you had a nine-tailed fox yokai like myself sealed in your stomach, Asura-san. Is there any way I can meet him?" There were very few nine tailed yokai to begin with, so meeting another one was very rare, even if they were all in the same general area (which they weren't). Yasaka hadn't met any of her brethren in years, so she wanted to take this opportunity to meet one, even if it was a fox from a different dimension.

"Hehehe, there _is_ a way, but I'm not sure that's the best idea..." Naruto sweat-dropped, Kurama meeting Yasaka couldn't end well in any scenario. Not only was the furball an unapologetic perv, he was liable to gloat about how superior he was to her as well with his inflated ego. Yasaka was strong, don't get him wrong, but she would probably only be about as strong as he was in Sage Mode back when he first learned it. Kurama would've mashed his face in back then, hell he had trouble beating him with Killer Bee and his mom's help.

"Why not? He can't be that bad, right?" Yasaka pressed on, sure that a beast contained within Asura would be benevolent at best and neutral at worst.

"Well... if you say so." Naruto shrugged, whatever happened, happens he guessed. Reaching out and grabbing her shoulder (which surprised her and made her shudder a bit), he began connecting their chakras. He had gotten the ability to understand the very nature of chakra from the Sage back in the war, so he knew that chakra wasn't just a means of attack and defense, but a means to connect people as well.

Yasaka's eyebrow twitched and her mouth stood in a firm, emotionless line. She was trying her hardest not to mewl at his touch, since their chakras were intermingling and caressing each other. This man had far too many techniques to drive a woman wild, she thought. He could form a harem if he wanted! Her high began to settle down, though, and she found her consciousness being thrust into a different location. The grandeur and elegance of her palace halls was replaced with... a beach?

Naruto was worried. His mind was a literal filthy sewer most of the time. Kurama wasn't locked behind bars anymore, but the place still looked like something you'd see in a low budget horror-game. Pulling his own consciousness inside himself to make sure Yasaka was ok, he came upon a sight he wasn't quite sure what to make of.

" **So... come here often?"** Kurama was currently lazed about in a giant hammock hanging from two giant trees. His gutter mindscape had been turned into a beach! And that goddamn furball was wearing a speedo!

"..." Yasaka's brain shut down. She didn't know what to say. She had met numerous lechers, but this... was on a whole different level.

" **We've both got 9 tails, but we can make it 18 if you catch my drift- Stop dumbass!"** Kurama was interrupted by Naruto rocking his hammock, trying to flip him over in sage mode.

"Who give you permission to remodel my mindscape! It's MINE! And stop being a pervert towards Yasaka-chan! Why are you even wearing a speedo when you're naked most of the time anyway!"

" **It's not my fault you finally decided to let me get some pussy!"**

"Who said anything about pussy! Stupid fox! You know what, party canceled, this was a bad idea. Everyone out!" Naruto shut off the link to his mindscape, returning everyone back to their own bodies and, in Kurama,s case, back to the sewer with one tiny modification.

Yasaka blushed, and it was almost as red as Naruto's blush.

"That was... an experience", Yasaka managed to croak out. What should she even say?

"I told you it wasn't a good idea. Now you know the horrors I have to put up with." Naruto turned and grabbed onto Sasuke's shoulders, genuinely sorry Yasaka had to see that. They teleported away, leaving Yasaka dumbfounded. She stood there with a blank stare for a good 10 minutes before she heard someone knock at her palace doors. She snapped out of her daze and went to greet this newcomer. Hopefully it wasn't someone that'd cause her trouble.

Except, it kinda was. She heard a large number of voices singing praise, many of which she recognized as her men. Opening the door, she came upon a woman flanked with most of her soldiers, all of them having hearts in their eyes. The woman was average height, but had stand-out pink hair in a low ponytail style, dressed as if she was from the 1800s, and had an eerily calming aura about her.

Yasaka almost paled. Great, she thought, little miss _Queen of the Damned._

"Oh my, I'm sorry this happened, Yasaka-san."

"It's no problem. I see you're still as popular as ever, huh, Ms. Bloodriver?"

 **-Desert-**

Naruto and Sasuke landed in what could only be described as a desert, rows of sand and sweltering heat included. They instantly felt their bodies being pressed down, taking a bit of time to acclimate to the pressure so they could stand straight up again.

"So glad she didn't destroy it. Knew this place would be good for something", Naruto chirped out.

"I'll admit, this is one of your better plans, dobe." Sasuke could dimension hop, so if they needed a place to train, all they'd have to do is go to a deserted dimension (no pun intended). Kaguya's dimensions were still around, which was a godsend. This particular dimension had the added benefit of being heavy on the gravity, forcing one's body to adapt if they wanted to even move, let alone survive. They decided to come here for a year (at least they think it's going to be a year, no idea how time flows differently from one dimension to the next), and train until they couldn't anymore.

"Heh, yeah. We're the only ones in history who are able to do this gravity training thing, so I'm a little proud."

Somewhere in the multiverse, a muscular man with an orange gi and strange hair sneezed. He sneezed on a shorter, but just as muscular man with just as strange hair, causing him to fly into a rage, change his hair color to blue, and challenge the man in an orange gi to a duel.

"Now then..." Sasuke flew out of his cloak, running towards Naruto. Naruto did the same, picking up speed. They met in the middle, clashing their arms and causing a shockwave, similar to their last serious fight all those years again.

"No holding back, no dragons, and no wimping out", Sasuke listed off the rules they had come up with.

"Who do ya think you're talking to, teme? Didn't I beat your sorry ass last time?" Naruto was always the best at getting under his skin, as much as Sasuke loathed to admit it.

They separated, weaving hand-signs at an incomprehensible speed compared to when they were younger.

"Fire-style, fireball jutsu!" Sasuke shot out a giant ball of fire from his mouth, the flames hotter than the hear of the dimension they were in and the size blotting out the artificial sun.

"Water style, water dragon jutsu!" Naruto's understanding of chakra naturally meant that he could perform techniques from every branch of jutsu. He didn't like to, but if in a pinch, he had the versatility to do so.

The dragon collided with the fireball, producing a large amount of steam that covered the immediate area they were and Sasuke disappeared into the steam. The only thing the naked eye could see where the sparks that would fly from them clashing kunai at high speeds. Eventually, the steam vanished, but the men were nowhere to be found.

The ground shook in the next instant. Naruto and Sasuke resurfaced about a mile away, slight battle scars appearing and healing on them very rapidly.

"Tch, that bastard is still so good at shooting down my rasenshuriken with those damned purple arrows of his."

"Is that all you've got? I thought you were the savior of the shinobi world!" Sasuke had gone back to his pompous, ego-driven attitude. It only felt right after all this time to demean Naruto in a way only he could. He didn't truly mean any of it, not anymore, but it was always fun to see Naruto's reactions.

"I don't know about being a savior, but I'm definitely good enough to kick your ass, Teme!" With that, the two changed at each other again. This would be the start of a long and ridiculously destructive training session.

 **-Yasaka's Palace-**

"So, what brings you here, Ms. Bloodriver?" Yasaka had gotten her men to stop drooling over Akasha long enough to send them back to their posts, and lock her doors.

"Ah, you don't have to call me 'Ms. Bloodriver' all the time, Yasaka-san. Just Akasha is fine." Akasha was unfailingly polite, but was mostly informal with people she considered friends.

"Alright then, Akasha-san. What sends you, the infamous Queen of the Damned, to my doorstep?"

"Geez, you're still calling me that? I was young and dumb back then. Anyway, I caught wind of some new deities arriving here and saving a swath of Yokai from that Ophis being. I merely came to thank them for saving those of my species."

Yasaka wasn't surprised. Surviving a fight with Ophis would grant one instant fame, it's no different than doing well against the champion of a sport.

"Yes, their names should be familiar. Asura and Indra", Yasaka said calmly.

"Oh? I thought those were already the names of deities? Oh well, it's not like there's any rule against duplicate names. If you don't mind me asking, where are they? They are the reason I've come so far, after all."

"They're currently training... in a different dimension."

"A different dimension? Gods sure do like to go to extremes. When will they be back?" Akasha wouldn't mind sticking around for a while. It's not like she had much to do after the whole Alucard debacle, and her precious daughter was in capable hands with that young Shinso. She would have to check on them whenever she crossed back over into her realm.

"A year..." Yasaka was just as shocked as the expression on Akasha's face when she had first heard.

"Ack. Gods sure do like to go to extremes", the pink-haired yokai repeated. What would she do for a whole year? She had the time, but not the slightest hint of what to do. Kyoto was certainly an interesting place with many interesting activities, but a lot of them didn't suit her. Most people thought she was dead. She's not even entirely sure how she survived the last ordeal she was in. She was supposed to have sacrificed herself along with Alucard and left the land of the living altogether, but _something_ snatched her soul away from the process at the very last second. Yasaka, her goddess, an informant of Akasha's, and Yasaka's soldiers were the only people who knew she was still alive. She hadn't even told her own daughter yet.

Akasha's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar-feeling aura. She turned around to see Yasaka coated in a yellow aura, a bright and vicious smile on her face.

"Oh, I can think of something we can do for a year, Akasha-san", she said as her aura began to leak out of the room they were in.

"Ah, that's right. I don't like fighting much, but you're a bit of an alpha female, huh, Yasaka-chan?" Akasha closed her eyes and smiled her gentle smile, a pink aura leaking from her as well. The auras clashed, fighting for dominance over one another.

"You should know., Akasha-san. You're the only one I consider my rival." Yasaka was a very shrewd person. She knew that behind all that incredible politeness and elegance of Akasha's, was a fierce warrior who could decimate an army. Both of them stood at the top of the world of Yokai, and both were proud and confident women. _Something_ had to give.

"I never could understand your words, Yasaka-san."

"That's fine. When you reach a high level, you can understand one another through your fists." She opened her eyes narrowly, her aura exploding. "I think we'd better take this outside, wouldn't want to ruin any of my architecture."

"Hai." The pinkette followed the blond to their battleground. Rivals were abundant, it seemed.

 **-Desert-**

"Shadow clone jutsu!" A thousand clones of Naruto popped into existence, all of them wielding a rasengan. They charged at Sasuke.

"Enton: Honoikazuchi!" A moat of black flames appeared around him, the flames growing sharp and stabbing all of Naruto's clones.

Naruto instantly transformed into his version 2 state, red, densely packed chakra covering his skin. He ran at Sasuke on all fours, and jumped into the air, howling. The flames of Amaterasu were fanned, swaying towards Sasuke.

"Tch..." with but a thought, Sasuke put the flames out. Naruto had gotten a lot smarter, before he would've tried to just simply run right through them. He could do it, as the flames didn't hurt him, but they obscured his vision. Now, he had learned to use them against Sasuke, knowing that the wielder could still be injured by them. They couldn't be put out, but they could be redirected.

"Hope you're ready for this", Naruto said in a distorted, demonic voice. He formed a ball just above him, amassing chakra into one densely packed point, similar to a rasengan. He promptly swallowed it whole, and grew into a red blob. Opening his mouth, he let all of the energy out at once as a bijuu dama, and returned to his original size. The bijuu dama traveled half the distance to Sasuke, before it vanished.

"Same old tricks, Naruto", Sasuke whispered to himself. He opened his rinnegan, replacing himself with a nearby sand dune. It took a bit more out of him than he would've liked, he had to get used to this increased gravity and the strain it brought. The bijuu dama reappeared and obliterated the sand dune as well as the area surrounding it in a large radius, leaving a crater.

"Stealing moves from your son. How... uncool."

"Oh shut it, you stole the chidori from Kakashi-sensei and haven't even gave him a thank you for your signature technique", Naruto shot back with his distorted voice. He appreciated HIS mentors and references, damn it!

"Same old Usuratonkachi. Let's get back to it." They ran at each other and traded blows, Sasuke's katana struggling against Naruto's claws. At the same time in another dimension, two females were in that exact same position. One having thrown a kick, and the other having blocked it with her tails. The clash left behind a dent in the wall, revealing the force they were going at it with.

 **Annnnnnnnnnnd cut. There's gonna be a lot of time-skipping next chapter, I think 6 chapters is enough time to establish the characters I wanted to establish before the official canon. 2/3 of Naruto's harem is next-gen, after all. Don't worry, though, Sasuke and Akasha will get their proper development, I won't just skip 15 years and then she's suddenly in love with him and he her.**

 **I WILL be skipping through Naruto and Sasuke's training, and the immediate time period after that since I want to start bringing the usual DxD characters into the mix (and giving away Albion and Ddraig to the worthy). Till next time!**


	7. Building the Myths

**Chapter 7: Building The Myths**

The scene was desolate. What were once endless rows of sand had now been reduced to craters of various sizes, stretching as far as the eye can see. Speaking of what the eye could see, two men stood in the center of this vast, dry wasteland, panting heavily but smiling nonetheless.

"Do you think we overdid it-ttebayo?"

"No. There are bound to be more beings like that Ophis person out there. Pushing ourselves this far was required." Sasuke was adamant about getting back in shape. The mere thought of becoming dull and falling out of his prime disgusted him, even though he was physically incapable of doing so.

"Yeah, but, if we keep going, we may end up destroying this dimension. It's too valuable to just wipe off the map." Naruto could keep going, as he was sure Sasuke could, but their mere presence was starting to affect the landscape. Their untamed auras were lashing out wildly, smashing and upheaving whatever was near them. He didn't know how long they had been here, since the sky never changed in this place, but his internal body clock told him that the year they had set aside was just about up.

"... I suppose." As they were now, Sasuke was content with leaving. He felt like he had gotten his old skills back, so it wasn't too big a deal. Lowering his sword, he turned around and opened the portal back to Kyoto, gesturing for Naruto to follow suit.

" **... I grew an extra tail..."**

Naruto began his gait, then stopped immediately. "Kurama, what did you just say? Did I hear you right?"

" **You heard me, jackass! I grew an extra tail!"** Kurama was never the type to mince words, so Naruto immediately paid closer attention to what he was saying.

"How did that happen?" Naruto was perplexed. Did tailed beasts grow extra tails back home? What triggered it? Why did it happen now? He had so many questions and absolutely no answers. This hadn't happened even as they were growing in power back in the nations.

" **I don't know. I'm thinking we should ask that vixen when we get back. I was the only one of my kind back home, but there are apparently more nine-tailed fox present here. She might have some answers. And even if she doesn't..."** Naruto noticed the lewd comment Kurama left hanging, and decided not to provoke him. The last thing he needed was this pervert of a tailed beast to start fixating on her again.

Naruto was set on fire.

"I shouldn't need to constantly do this. You know I can't keep this portal open forever." Sasuke was expecting Naruto to take his time, it happened every time. This was their routine, he figured. The portal was a meager expense of chakra to be honest, but antagonizing Naruto was always amusing.

"Alright, alright, teme. We'll finish this later, Kurama." Naruto trudged forward, intent on getting to the bottom of this new mystery Kurama had presented him with.

" **(Finally, I was beginning to grow bored of this mundane space)."**

 **[I concur with the red one. Seeing but not being able to participate in a fight, especially in a dull, lifeless space such as this, is akin to torture for our kind]."**

"Shut it, you two. Unless you want another smackdown." Naruto brandished his fist at the gauntlets as he picked them up off the sand in his gait. The two dragons were constantly complaining about being bored and having nothing to do, which annoyed Naruto. It was as if he was looking after two children again. Reaching Sasuke and stepping into the portal with him, he thought back to when times were simpler, and he was a father. Those days were long gone, and he doubted he'd ever love anyone as much as he loved Hinata. He wondered if there was anyone in this wide scope of existence who could ignite the flames of passion in him again, but then buried the thought as quick as it came.

 **-Yasaka's Palace-**

It was as peaceful as ever inside the grandiose halls of the palace. The training area, however, was being cleaned up from the inferno that had engulfed it. It had been set ablaze, kicked full of dents and cracks, and seemed to be somewhat weathered. The place had been made to hold Yasaka's full power, if she ever decided she needed to train.

"To think a vampire would be able to stave off my flames." Yasaka sighed, Akasha's regeneration was just ridiculous. Burning her amounted to little more than a distraction, as her skin was tough to penetrate in the first place, and she'd always just regrow it after she dispersed the flames.

"To be perfectly honest, Yasaka-san, your attacks tax me much more than you think." Akasha spoke with her trademark "girl next door" smile, her words as sweet as honey. Yasaka always gave her a lot of trouble in years passed whenever they would spar, so much so that she was sure it was their spars that got her to the level she was at. She had the Shinso blood from Alucard, but being a Shinso is worthless if you don't have power that's already in place.

"Don't give me that overblown sympathy, Akasha. Your record in our spars is better than mine."

"It's 50-49, and that last one I won by a hair. We're about as equal as any two beings could be." Akasha respected Yasaka's power. Who won their spars often came down to who could take the most hits, and Akasha's regeneration gave her quite the edge in that category. She'd still been knocked on her ass 49 times in spite of that, though, which is why she held no notions that she was above Yasaka in any meaningful capacity. They were both beyond S-class monsters in her home realm's rankings.

Suddenly, a massive, surging power bared down on the two of them. Rather, two surging powers. Yasaka knew them both well enough to identify them, though their volume was overwhelming compared to the last time they were here. Akasha was taken aback, and slightly panicked. Why would two beings so powerful suddenly bare down on this place?

"I believe it is time I introduced you to those two gods you sought out, Akasha. Follow me." Yasaka got up from her place on the training floor grounds (they were sitting) and made her way out into the main palace halls, Akasha in tow.

The portal re-opened, with Naruto and Sasuke stepping back out onto the grounds of Yasaka's palace. Naruto took a leisurely step, and the ground immediately cracked from the pressure.

"Idiot! Restrain your power!" Sasuke admonished Naruto. If they had truly gotten back to their old levels, they'd destroy the place just by walking around if they weren't hyper-careful at all times.

"Oops, forgot about that, hehe. Sorry." Naruto consciously dropped his chakra levels to minuscule amounts, comparable to when he was last here. Taking another step forward, he noted that the ground stayed intact, verifying that this was the level he had to be at if he wanted to move around in this realm. He and Sasuke walked to the palace doors, bypassing the petrified guards who stood there in awe of their power as they stepped out of the portal. They were greeted by Yasaka opening the doors, with Akasha to her left. Naruto just stared at her for a second, not even paying attention to the newcomer.

She was wearing a white t-shirt that was soaked and see-through, which meant that her significant size was readily apparent, and a pair of red gym shorts.

" **LOOK AT THOSE FUCKING JUGS!"** Kurama yelled out into Naruto's mind. Naruto was already doing so, finding himself drawn in by their size, shape, and seeming softness-

He punched himself in the face.

"Asura-san!? Are you alright?!" Yasaka was alarmed, why did he suddenly just punch himself? She clasped both of her hands on his face, turning his head towards her and looking him in the eyes.

Naaruto, having recovered from his self-inflicted bruise and pile of dirty thoughts, came back to reality and saw that he was face to face with Yasaka's hands touching his cheeks. The weirdest thing about it, was that he didn't flinch or blanch at her touch. He had given up on women, he thought, but this woman soothed him to an extent for some reason.

"You're dating a god, Yasaka-san? I can't say I'm surprised, ufufu." Akasha teased her fellow woman yokai, causing her to realize her blunder and go red in the face. She let go of Naruto's face and started to twiddle her fingers while blushing.

" **Reminds me of your mate when you lot were young, kid**." Naruto had to agree, Yasaka was doing a great impression of Hinata when they were younger. As good an impression someone as impossibly stacked as she was could do, anyway. What did her parents feed her to get those things THAT big? Hinata was pretty damn big herself (a fact Naruto thanked the gods for every day), but Yasaka was bordering on fantasy levels of boobage.

Akasha turned away from Naruto and Yasaka and brought her attention to the raven-haired deity beside him. He looked a lot more ominous than Yasaka's boyfriend, she thought. His expression was relaxed, but one of his eyes was covered up and the lone eye that she could see was filled with some sort of emotion that she couldn't place her finger on.

Sasuke like-wise examined Akasha. Her style of dress was... strange. She was basically wearing what many back in Konoha would consider nightwear to go to bed. A lacy black top, black shorts that were connected by a single strap to to two more bands further down her thighs, and simple black heels with one strap near the ankles and two closer to her toes holding the heel together.

None of this concerned him much, though. What really struck him was her hair.

"Pink", he called out unconsciously. He had seen pink hair on only one other person in all of his long life, and it was his late wife. This women standing before him, however, could not hold a candle to her in his mind. He knew nothing about her, and doubted she was anything like Sakura if her prior playful demeanor was anything to go by.

Sakura was kind, too much so in Sasuke's opinion. Had he been in her shoes, he would've given up on the man that he used to be. However, she could also be serious and was not a weak woman in any facet he could think of. This Akasha person, how strong was she? Not just physically, but mentally?

"Are you talking about my hair, Indra-san?" Akasha had noticed Sasuke's discerning gaze, and upon him uttering her hair color, concluded that he had been sizing her up. She didn't expect him to talk about her hair, though. Was it really that strange? Sure, pink wasn't a "normal" color anywhere she knew of, but she liked to think that she was fairly beautiful. She had gotten hitched and had kids, after all.

"It's just a peculiar color I haven't seen in a long time." Brief though it may be, Akasha's hair brought back some good memories for Sasuke. Naruto snapped out of his stupor just in time to see a very slight twitch at the corners of Sasuke's mouth. Looking at Akasha and noticing her hair color, he knew why in an instant. It was a bit darker in tone than Sakura's, but it was still definitely pink.

Yasaka snapped out of her embarrassment as well, motioning for them to come in.

"You've only just come back, Asura-san, Indra-san. I can't have you standing outside all day, come in!" The two deities and Akasha followed her in, making their way to her overly large living room. Upon sitting down, Yasaka offered everyone a cup of tea. Naruto rejected, Sasuke replied with a simple "Hn", and Akasha was the only one to say yes. Yasaka was silently thankful for Akasha, since fetching tea would allow her to get out of these sweaty clothes. She wasn't quite sure why she had let Akasha talk her into wearing this "gym uniform", she could fight just fine in her yukata if push came to shove.

Getting up and making her way to the kitchen, she smiled conspicuously at the other female in the room, and left to change. First, she'd need to shower, of course. Tea was a simple task that could be done quickly afterwards. She **needed** to get rid of this sweat, asap.

Naruto sat there awkwardly. Akasha had started some random conversation with Sasuke, and he didn't have anyone to talk to besides Albion, Ddraig, and Kurama. He had jokingly dubbed them after one of his old akatsuki enemies, the "Paths of Pain", because they were all a pain in his ass. He felt a pull on his conscious, and answered shortly thereafter.

"What is it, furball?"

" **Didn't you say you were going to ask that vixen about my tails? Don't tell me you forgot? This is the perfect opportunity!"**

Truthfully, he _had_ forgotten. He had gotten caught up in her beauty again and forgot his main objective, and to tell her what he and Sasuke had decided on before coming here. Going into sage mode and getting up, he gave Sasuke a slight fidget of his eyes to let him know where he was going. Sasuke simply looked back at him and nodded, continuing his conversation with Akasha (they sure are talkative for people that just met).

Naruto wandered the halls of the palace, using his sage mode to pinpoint Yasaka's chakra. He never could navigate the place properly without it, it was just too large and complex for him. The hokage tower was the closest thing he could think of to compare it to, and even that was really just an ascending spiral. Coming up to a door, he heard what sounded like running water. This must be one of the many kitchens she seemed to have in this place (Naruto had seen more than one on the way here). He put his hand on the door, but stopped once he had some rather... sensual moaning.

 **-In the shower-**

"Just a quick wash-off then I'll be right out", Yasaka reminded herself. She wouldn't be in long enough for them to notice, and they didn't have any reason to follow her. Stripping out of her clothes, she stepped in and turned on the fancy shower-head, scrubbing her luscious body with her favorite soap and loofah. Her shower was pleasant, the warm water soothing her skin. The pleasure, to her surprise, soon started to intensify.

"Ara, I didn't think I was this worked up from my sparring with Akasha." She appreciated how much a shower could do for someone. As the water continued to hit her skin, and she continued to scrub her body clean, however, she soon noticed something. Showers were pleasant, yes, but they only soothed the exterior, not the interior. Her breath hitched, and she started panting. Before long, she started moaning and felt the urge to pleasure herself. Looking down, she noticed that the shower water was combined with another liquid between her legs. This sensation she was feeling... her chakra was being caressed again! That could only mean one thing.

"Asura... and he's... close!

 **-With Naruto** -

" **Open the door you pussy!** " Kurama shouted in his mind.

"Are you TRYING to get me killed?" Naruto was a healthy, young (okay maybe not young) male, but he had learned of the consequences of peeping from Jiraiya. The self-proclaimed super pervert had explained to him the two times he had near-death experiences. One was because of he himself back when he couldn't control his tailed beast states, and one was because he had the balls to peek on Tsunade. Naruto, if he was blunt, was a titty-man through and through (no doubt thanks to Hinata), but he was no idiot. He didn't do sexy-jutsu anymore and he never peeped on purpose. He actually despised peepers, he hoped he would never meet someone like that here.

A brown haired high school kid in the future sneezed, suddenly terrified of his own shadow.

" **You could beat her on your worst day, but whatever. At least call out her name or something.** "

Naruto, knowing that they were going to be leaving again soon anyway, took a leap of faith and did as Kurama asked.

"Yasaka-chan!"

"A-Asura-san!? What's wrong", she answered, mortified that he might have heard her moaning and possibly the other activity her hands were engaged in.

"Whenever you're, um, done, can we talk?" He answered back.

"S-sure! I'll be right out!" She could only hope he hadn't heard her, or she might die of embarrassment. Naruto stepped away from the door, trying to find something for his mind to drift to other than her. After a few minutes, the water stopped and the sound of clothing being put on could be heard. Yasaka shyly opened the door, stepping out in her classic yellow yukata that didn't leave much to the imagination regarding her cleavage.

"So, w-what did you want to talk about, Asura-san?" Naruto spoke back, willing himself to look her in the eyes and not at her bust.

"Well, it's about my furry little friend." Kurama scoffed. He wasn't little in any way. "You said the highest order of fox youkai here had nine tails, right?"

"Well, yes. That's how it's been for generations. Why do you ask?" Yasaka was mildly intrigued by the turn the conversation took.

"Well, the perverted slacker sealed in me kinda has ten tails now. We were hoping you could explain why that is." Yasaka did an admirable job keeping her cool, but she was very perplexed.

"I'm... not sure", she began, "I've never heard of this happening. Was this possible in your homeland?"

Naruto thought to himself. He had never heard of the bijuu growing any extra tails, but the concept and existence of a beast with ten tails to start was true. This was a different reality, though, so he just figured there'd be different rules.

"Kinda. The fuzzball here was the only nine tails there, but there was a different creature that had ten tails. A catastrophically powerful one."

Yasaka thought on this information. She couldn't make any sense of it. Growing extra tails was common when you were a young fox youkai that was still maturing, but Asura and his youkai were well over 4000 years old, far past the point of maturity for any youkai. To add on to that, fox youkai never grew ten tails no matter how old they were. She certainly never did, as much as she hates to admit how old she actually is. There was only one conclusion she could come to.

"Perhaps your youkai has become so powerful, he no longer abides by the rules of our reality, Asura-san?"

"He can do that?" Naruto questioned her.

" **I can do that?** " Kurama mirrored his question.

"There are only two beings I know of that have that type of power. You've met one of them already, the Infinite Dragon God, Ophis. The other is referred to as the Dragon of Dragons, Great Red. It supposedly has power related to and over dreams."

Heh, so Sasuke was right. There was another being like Ophis out there. Funnily enough, he was spoiling for a rematch with Ophis herself (itself?). It'd go different this time, to say the least.

"Oh, that's awesome-ttebayo! You hear that, Kurama? You're a reality warper!"

" **Fuck yeah!** "

Yasaka sweat-dropped at their interaction, chuckling demurely. Asura was a genuinely good person, and funny to boot. "Was that all you wanted to talk about Asura-san?" She had remembered that she had promised to get Akasha some tea, though Akasha's patience was legendary.

"Well, there was one other thing. Ya see, me and Indra were thinking. We're starting a new religion, but we feel like we're limiting ourselves. If we're gonna gather this 'faith' Amaterasu told us about, we need to branch out and travel to other places. Maybe take on some disciples."

Yasaka had to admit, it made sense. Traveling and performing miracles was exactly how you got humans to believe in you. Christianity was the most popular religion at the moment, and that was precisely why. Still, the thought of Asura leaving her after the last 2 years made her... sad (on that note, Akasha had stopped by everyday for the past year. She was practically freeloading).

"I understand. I will inform Amaterasu-sama." She tried to remain professional.

"Thanks, Yasaka-chan!" Naruto flashed her that big, cheesy grin that made her heart melt and she found herself wishing he'd stay for another year. He turned around and began to walk away, but she caught his arm in her bosom and stopped him.

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. He was definitely feeling titties on his arm, which meant that Yasaka had grabbed him. Why? He didn't know, but he wasn't stiff like he thought he would be at her touch. He turned back to her, noticing her downcast eyes.

"Just... promise me one thing, Asura-san. Promise me you'll come back? A visit, even." Her voice was a bit strained, but Naruto got the intention behind her words.

"I promise, Yasaka-chan." He gave her a thumbs up and a soothing smile to put her at ease. He began to turn his head again, intending on going back to the living room. He and Sasuke were leaving first thing tomorrow.

Yasaka caught his head in her hands, turned him around and kissed him.

"..." Naruto stopped in his tracks for the second time, speechless. Yasaka giggled, aware of the bomb she just dropped on him.

"I suppose I should go get started on that tea. I've made Akasha wait long enough. Hope you liked it, Asura-san." She walked past Naruto into the hall, winking at him. Her gait had an appealing sway of her hips, and her steps seemed confident.

"..."

" **Did that pea-brain of yours break, kid? Has it been that long since you got some pussy that a kiss is enough to stun you? Maybe I should've switched with you, she clearly wants the dende and I'm the only one alpha enough between the two of us to give it to her.** "

"..." Naruto simply walked silently down the hall, tracing his steps back to the living room. He got there, and saw the other three, Yasaka smiling very radiantly. He sat down beside Sasuke, who raised an eyebrow at his strange state.

"What's the matter, dobe? You're acting like you've seen a ghost." Akasha giggled at the cliché joke. Her and Sasuke's conversation apparently went well.

Naruto robotically turned towards Sasuke, leaning over to whisper in his ear.

"Women are great, dattebayo."

From that day onward, Naruto was cured of his gynophobia.

 **-Tomorrow Morning-**

They had whatever they brought over the last 2 years sealed away in their scrolls. Naruto and Sasuke were out on the grounds to the palace's front doors, waving Yasaka and Akasha goodbye.

"Don't forget your promise, Asura-san!" Yasaka yelled at him while waving. She hoped he didn't go around charming other girls like he had charmed her.

"We'll spar when you come back!" Akasha yelled at Sasuke. Apparently, Sasuke had been intent on sparring with her. He wanted to 'test' her, in his own words. She had no problem with this. She wasn't even supposed to be alive, so someone taking interest in her was a welcome feeling.

Naruto and Sasuke waved back, stepping away from the palace grounds. They had a lot of work to do, and all the time in the world to do it.

"So, you and Yasaka, huh?" Sasuke ribbed. He was glad Naruto wasn't a brain-dead moron around women anymore.

"Oh shut it, I could say the same about you and that Akasha chick. If I recall, it was actually _you_ who started that conversation yesterday."

"She's just an interesting side-project." Sasuke sounded harsh, but Naruto knew that he meant something totally different. Sakura was an "annoying, troublesome, useless girl" way back when, and he got fucking married to her. This girl could help him take that stick he's had up his ass for the last 4000 years out.

"Yeah, yeah, teme. Well, now that we're on the move, we'll do what we discussed before coming back, right?"

"Yes. We'll split up, that way we can cover more ground. Establish a base, meet back up at some point, keep moving forward." Sasuke knew what this meant. They didn't know when they were going to see each other again. The world was vast from what they had learned, with several different realms all intertwined in this one universe. This wasn't just a goodbye to the girls, it was a goodbye to each other.

"Just don't screw anything up or I'll be forced to kick your ass again, teme." Naruto smiled, holding out his fist. Sasuke was amused, and held out his own. They had always been able to communicate with their fists, whether it be in a fight or in their downtime. They fist-bumped, no more words needed.

That day, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha went their separate ways, perpetuating the legends of the religion of "Ninshu".

 **-2 Years later, the underworld-**

"Hmph. These so-called devils aren't all that tough." Sasuke had gone to hell, literally. He had made a deal with a devil that promised him followers if he came to lead the legions of the underworld. Sasuke knew it was a trap, they only wanted his soul so they could take his power for themselves. They didn't know how strong he truly was, however, and were all annihilated swiftly. He stood in front of a gaggle of corpses and unconscious devils, turning away to leave before he heard someone get back up.

"W-wait!" A meek, tiny voice called out. One of the kids, Sasuke noticed. He had only knocked them out in particular. They were all probably just brainwashed into following those adults who said they were from some prestigious underworld clan. The Bael clan, if he remembered correctly. Fools, the lot of them. Still, this kid was tough. He liked people with fighting spirit, this being owed to his rival.

"What is it? Don't tell me you still want to fight, kid?" Sasuke faked exasperation, sighing for maximum effect. He would test this kid, see if he could change his ideals if he was truly brainwashed like he guessed.

"I don't care about that! I only came because they said you were strong!" The kid shouted at him with all his might. "I have to prove myself, and the only way to do that is to fight strong people!"

"Prove yourself?" This kid was eerily similar to Naruto if that was true. Loud, boisterous, and always has something to prove. Sasuke increased the amount of his aura that was leaking out. He wanted to see something.

"If you can still say that after feeling my power, I'll personally acknowledge you myself."

The child sported a confused look before faltering under the immense pressure. His knees buckled, his breathing became sporadic, and his very bones started to feel heavy. Soon enough, he was forced down to the ground... but he slowly stood back up. He fought back against the pressure with every ounce of his resolve, getting back to his feet albeit groggily.

"I... I won't... give up!" He roared with all of his might, standing fully erect once more. He eyed Sasuke defiantly, intent on fighting him until he passed out.

Sasuke was impressed. This child was cut from a different cloth than the rest. Flexing his power made the cowardly devils that had brought him here kneel before him or recoil in fear. This kid had potential. Sasuke started to walk towards him, his gait calculated and plodding. The child stood his ground, waiting on the moment. If he was to die, he would die with his pride!

Sasuke got within arms distance of the boy before materializing something on his arm. He took it off, and handed it to the confused boy.

"W-what's this?" The boy had never seen an item such as this. A red gauntlet with yellow spikes and green gems on it. So peculiar.

"I acknowledge your resolve. Take this, and become stronger than anyone your age. From this day forth, you are the 1st red dragon emperor. Tell me your name." The child was apprehensive, but he told him anyway.

"S-Sairaorg, sir." The now named Sairaorg took the gauntlet, looking up to Sasuke with a look of bewilderment.

"Use the power I've given you well. Don't let it consume you, but do not subjugate it either. Cooperate with it, and you will be legendary." Sasuke said his peace before leaving through a portal he created with his rinnegan. Sairaorg stood there dumbfounded, before noticing that the other children that had been sent here with him were beginning to come to.

"He didn't kill any of us?" That shocked Sairaorg. He and the rest of the kids had survived what would later be known as the "harrowing of hell".

 **-7 Years Later, House Of Naberius-**

"Are you another one of his cronies!?" A young woman, seemingly in her teens, yelled at Naruto. Her eyes held unbridled fury and rage, not befitting of her pretty exterior. She had a tail that forked into two separate directions, a twin-tail. Her ears, two black, fluffy cat ears, were situated on the top of her head, and her body had begun to fill out nicely with noticeable curves and a generous bust. She held the hand of what appeared to be a small child with features similar to hers.

"Who's cronies? I don't know who or what you're talking about, I'm just here because I felt someone using senjutsu." Naruto had a hunch this girl was talented, but she was using senjutsu all wrong. The bodies laying on the floor and the tidal wave of malice in the air were proof of that. He went on, concluding that something horrible must've happened to her for her to be this angry.

"I'm just here to teach you."

"TEACH ME!? You worthless scumbag, your clan took everything from me!" She growled and hissed at him, seething rage evident in every syllable and sound. Turning to the younger child, she issued out commands.

"Shirone, go hide. Big sis Kuroka has to take care of something."

"Ok, Kuroka-nee." The small child went and hid behind a nearby construct.

"Not bad. She's blocking her chakra from being sensed", Naruto thought. To be able to do that at such a young age, and for her apparent sister to be able to utilize senjutsu, these two were worth scouting.

Kuroka lowered her stance, drawing in the senjutsu power from the surrounding area. If this guy could use senjutsu too, she couldn't hold back. She rushed at him, intent to kill evident. She pressed her fingers flat together and shot her hand out, intending to strike him in his heart and sever his ki flow, effectively killing him.

Naruto had entered sage mode himself, masterfully dodging Kuroka's strike. Frustrated, she turned around and swung her foot at his head, which he caught with no effort and threw her away. She backflipped and landed on her feet.

"Wow, I guess the saying is true. Cats do always land on their feet, dattebayo!" Naruto smiled at his own stupid joke, making her even more furious. He was an arrogant bastard, and what the hell was up with that cringy verbal tic!?

"I guess I have to kick it up a notch." Kuroka stood still, focusing her chakra . Suddenly, nine more Kurokas popped into existence, all primed and ready to attack him.

Naruto whistled. Clones? This kid had it all. He was the only person among the people he knew of that made extensive use of clones. He could make some himself, but he didn't need to. He'd see what this kid had with just one of himself. He folded his arms together, happiness on his face.

"Alright, ya can attack at any time ya want, little kitty!"

"This guy seriously pisses me off", she thought. The real Kuroka signaled her clones to attack, and they all leapt into action. They all danced around Naruto, throwing strikes towards all of his vital areas. Punches, kicks, palm strikes, chops, he dodged them all effortlessly. Kuroka and her clones retreated after about 10 minutes of this deadly dance, all of them dispersing and the real Kuroka panting heavily.

"This is bad. Using senjutsu to this extent still tires me out, and he hasn't even attacked me back yet. I have to end this with the next move." Kuroka, at the end of her rope, made a decision. If this man proved too strong for her, she'd get Shirone out of here at the very least.

"I've only got one move left to try." Summoning an ethereal-looking set of wheels that started to turn behind her, Kuroka imbued them with senjutsu, setting them on fire. The flames were black and wild, lashing out where she pleased. Pointing towards Naruto, she directed them towards him.

"You're in for it now. My Kasha technique can't be dodged, and it can't be beaten by one with evil in your heart such as you!" Yes, this technique's flames burned the target so long as the evil in their heart remained. It not only incinerates, it purifies.

Naruto uncrossed his arms, amazed at the technique.

"This kid's natural talent is crazy." Suppressing a smile, he jumped to avoid the flaming wheels that targeted him. His danger sense in sage mode went off again, however. The wheels had changed their trajectory and were coming for him in mid-air. They hit the mark, only to be obscured in a puff of smoke and revealed to have hit a log.

The real Naruto appeared about three meters away. The wheels changed their trajectory again, coming straight towards him. He blew a raspberry, these things wouldn't stop coming. He folded his arms again and just decided to take the hit. The wheels collided with his body and set him on fire, the black flames consuming his figure.

Kuroka fell to one knee, panting.

"Finally, I won." She turned towards Shirone, who ran towards her, intent on getting the hell out of here. She couldn't fight any more of that bastard's henchmen, this last guy was too strong and took all of her energy. Her victory was short-lived, however.

"Ahh, this takes me back." Naruto walked forward, the flames dying down as the last of Kuroka's strength left her. Kuroka was shocked. Senjutsu affected even the most powerful of evil beings, even her former master fell to it. Unless...

"It's been 7 years since someone did that to me. Felt nostalgic, ya know?" Naruto walked up to her and a petrified Shirone. "Now, I've got just one thing I want."

"... Do what you will, but leave Shirone out of it!" She couldn't beat this guy, she knew it from the moment he had been unharmed by her strongest attack. Those flames were supposed to burn away every evil, so this guy was either not evil, or too powerful for her to do anything about it anyway. She didn't know what he wanted, be it her body, her servitude, or her skills, but she did know that she wanted a better life for her dear little sister.

"I already told you, didn't I? I want to teach you. Teach you how to use senjutsu." He stretched his hand forward, and she flinched, covering her sister out of instinct. When he touched her, however, she felt the most soothing feeling she had ever felt. The tenseness and pain in her body melted away, replaced with the feeling of someone massaging her lowered chakra supply and refilling it. She turned towards him and tried to level a glare at him, but the feeling in her body made her unable to do so. Was he seducing her? He retracted his hand, and gave her a choice.

"Now, I would never force someone to follow me. It's your choice. If you want me to teach you, I will gladly do so. If you don't, we can part ways and you'll never hear it from me again. What's your decision?"

Kuroka went over this strange meeting in her head. She realized that this unknown guy had never attacked her, not even once in all of their confrontations. He had just either dodged or tanked her attacks and let her tire herself out. If he had wanted to, he could've killed her just now. She looked at her little sister, then back to Naruto.

"It couldn't hurt, I suppose."

"Great!" Naruto gained a new protege on that day.

 **-10 Years Later, Unknown Place-**

"Fight me!"

"... No." Sasuke turned around and left through his portal. He was immortal, but he didn't have time for silver-haired, high-born battle maniacs. What type of name was "Vali" anyway?

 **-10 Years Later, Kuoh Town-**

"So you're a fucking pervert?"

"Y-yes sir! I love breasts! And the women that are attached to them!"

"... Guess I'll just have to beat it out of you. Kurama! Protocol #69!"

"Protocol number 69? That sounds awesome!"

" **It's not, you filthy maggot.** " Kurama had changed with Naruto

"Um, m-my names Issei, sir."

" **Your names whatever the fuck I want it to be from now on, mop-head! Now, assume the position!**


	8. Training and Bratty Dragons

**Ok, so some of you guys have got the wrong idea. Issei is NOT, I repeat, NOT who Naruto chose to be the white dragon emperor. His inclusion in the story last chapter was purely for comedic effect, and he'll have a different role and demeanor going forward. Who Naruto chooses will be revealed pretty soon, so don't worry. On to the story! There's one final big time skip at the start of this chapter, and then that's it for that.**

 **Chapter 8: Training and Bratty Dragons**

Fifteen years. It had been fifteen years since Naruto and Sasuke had parted, and each of them had gone on various adventures and made a name for themselves. The entire supernatural world recognized them, feared them. Their religion, Ninshu, was formed on the basis of compassion and understanding. It had only three rules.

Thou shalt not act in mistrust.

Thou shalt not misuse their power.

Thou shalt not turn their backs on their brethren.

Naruto and Sasuke had jointly come up with them just before setting out on their adventures, and now they had an entire cult of followers following these guidelines. They held no delusion, things such as killing and fighting were everywhere. Those were not sins. One could only sin if they abandoned their ideals and turned on their brethren. Killing, fighting, deceiving to protect their way of life was something they had done often as ninja, and would do as gods if push came to shove. The sage that had gifted them their powers had wanted total peace, but they quickly realized that good could not exist without evil during their long lives. Rather, in order for something to be considered "good", there must be an equal and opposite action that is considered "evil" to contrast and define it.

There was no set punishment for one who had sinned or a reward for one who had prospered, however. No heaven or hell, no tartarus, no paradise or purgatory. They simply did not know how to create such spaces, to their embarrassment. Maybe they'd ask Amaterasu? Naruto had the ability of creation, and Sasuke power over souls, but they couldn't quite imagine what a "heaven" or hell" would look like. The prospect of dying and moving on to the afterlife was long since lost to them. Speaking of the two, Naruto had done quite well for himself in particular.

 **-Kuoh Town, Naruto's Mansion-**

"Such a convenient ability, dattebayo!" Naruto had come up with a brilliant idea. He was used to constantly being on the move, but having a place to call home was still nice, and now that he had pupils, he'd need somewhere that they could stay and visit. Nothing too grand like Amaterasu or Yasaka's palace, high accessibility and homeliness was the idea. So, he used his ability of creation to mold a home in the shape of the old hokage tower. Majestic enough to be the base of a deity, but simple enough to navigate easily and holds a bit of nostalgia for the good ol' days.

Naruto was currently situated outside of this base, beaming at it with pride. His pupils, all three of them, were situated to the side of him on the (perfectly trimmed) lawn.

Kuroka was practicing her senjutsu, seated indian-style with her hands clasped together in her lap. She had gotten off to a rotten start years ago, since she didn't trust Naruto completely even after following him willingly. Over the years, she warmed up to him, eventually not bothering to keep her guard up around him anymore in any serious capacity.

Naruto observed her keenly, noting how he had been right when he came upon her and her sister. She was a natural at gathering and balancing nature's energy, to the point he'd call her a prodigy. This realm's senjutsu was different from his, but the applications and fundamentals were the same. He'd taught her to use the energy she gathered for a number of things (mostly things he learned when he first practiced sage mode himself), as well as a few things the two-tailed cat, Matatabi, tutored him in (he was the meeting place of all the bijuu, after all). The only thing she struggled with... was the malice.

Taking in senjutsu in this place meant taking in the malice of the surroundings as well. Naruto had since come to terms with malice and hatred, able to filter it out and ignore it easily. Kuroka, however, was still young and was still able to be affected by something like this. The malice coming in acted on your own rage, bringing it to the forefront of your consciousness and amplifying it. Kuroka's childhood trauma had made her lash out and begin to lose control a few times, but Naruto was always able to stop her before it got too out of hand every time.

"Looking good, kitty-chan!"

"I told you not to call me that, shitty geezer! I'm a grown woman now!" Naruto beamed at this, he liked ruffling her feathers every now and then. This teasing also served the purpose of trying to disrupt her concentration, testing how good her focus really was. She could power through his name-calling if she really wanted, he had seen her ignore far worse (like the literal cat-calling from passersby), but she always seemed to oblige him for some reason.

"You should be nicer to ojii-san, Kuroka-nee." Naruto turned towards his second, and youngest pupil, Shirone. She had taken to reminding him of his age _all the time_ , intentionally or not. He was an actual grandpa a long time ago, but he couldn't help but feel a bit insulted everytime she called him that, even though he knew she didn't mean any harm.

Her area of training was simple martial arts, though she had begged and pleaded to learn senjutsu with her sister when she started. Her sister had taken care of her ever since they had been orphaned, so she idolized her to an extent and wanted to be just like her. Naruto being so powerful was also a motivator for her, but he had denied letting her do so until she was "mature enough". She was 15 now, though, the same age her sister had been when they met him, so she was sure she could start soon.

"Sooooo, can I start training with my sister yet, ojii-san?" She asked him, hitting him with the patented puppy-dog eyes (strange for a cat yokai). To his credit, Naruto didn't falter.

"I tell you what, itty-bitty kitty, if and that perv over there can pass a test of mine, I'll let you train with her." Naruto pointed to his third and final student, Issei Hyoudou, who stopped doing his assigned set of push-ups to gawk at his master and a smiling Shirone.

"R-really!?" The joy in her voice was evident.

"Yes, really." Turning his gaze towards Issei, he yelled at him.

"Oi, pervert! I've got a special training session for ya!"

Issei paled. 'Special' more often than not meant 'torturous' when it came to training with Asura-sama. He'll never forget the time he had to run a mile... on his hands. The blond bastard kept laughing at him and saying he looked like some "bushy brows" person, all the while he struggled and fell on his ass occasionally. He couldn't call it quits either, as whatever monstrosity that was sealed inside his mentor would threaten to put him in the "Room". He shuttered, ANYTHING was better than being locked in that god-forsaken room...

" **DO YOUR EARS NOT WORK, MAGGOT!? HE SAID GET OVER HERE!** " The deep voice of Kurama came out of Naruto, knocking Issei out of his daydreams (read: nightmares) and causing him to scamper over to the spot where his master and the white-cat girl was. Upon getting there, he idly noted that Kuroka looked absolutely stunning today as well. He would've nosebled, but he didn't for fear of getting his perversion beat out of him again (Asura would appear and whack him with a cane any time he had lecherous thoughts, he didn't know how).

"Ouch!" Asura had hit him again. How does he do that!?

"Being a pervert will get you killed on the battlefield." Naruto looked at Issei with cold, hard eyes, fixing him in place. Everytime he looked into them, Issei thought he saw something along the lines of sadness. Asura was never angry with him, more like... worried?

Naruto almost wanted to scoff at fate. Issei was far too reminiscent of someone he had already lost. The boy was even more extreme in his perversion than his late master, but, just like him, there had been something else inside Issei. Some innate talent he wasn't quite sure of yet. Above all else, he was kind.

But more than kindness was needed...

"So, jii-chan, what's this test?" Shirone spoke excitedly, practically bouncing off the walls.

"Yeah, what tortu- I mean, training do you have for us sensei?" Issei spoke with an air of cowardice, still trying to figure out Asura's gaze.

Naruto's attitude did a 180, and his steely gaze transformed into a playful smile. He dug in his pocket, and brought out a pair of bells, dangling them in his pupils' faces.

"The test is, you two have to take these bells from me within the day. Once nightfall hits, you fail if you haven't gotten them. If you take them, you pass obviously." Naruto couldn't help himself. He had always wanted to take on a student and give them the bell test like Kakashi did to him. Now he had two and the perfect opportunity. His end goal, however, wasn't teamwork like Kakashi's had been. No, he had two distinct, separate goals for both of them.

"Oh yeah. Big kitty-chan, you're not allowed to jump in! They have to go it alone!" Naruto had to make sure Kuroka wouldn't hop in. She was much farther along in her training and abilities, so much so that she was apparently labeled an SS-rank criminal in the underworld right after they met all those years ago. It didn't matter much to him, Sasuke had been labeled a criminal and so had Itachi. This world didn't look too deep into things, that or the ones in charge had no backbone to shut down the council (because there was ALWAYS a council, regardless of who was recognized as being the head of a faction.). It's not like they could catch the number one hyperactive, knucklehead ninja anyhow. He had been skilled at evasion ever since before he was an academy student. Back to the matter, he also needed to push itty-bitty kitty, and Kuroka jumping in to hold her hand like she's prone to do would devalue the lesson he was trying to teach them.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Guess I'll go take a break or something." Kuroka got up from her position and sauntered towards the makeshift mansion, letting Naruto know she wouldn't interfere. She had felt a peculiar energy nearby, and she was sure he had felt it as well. Him not saying anything about it likely meant it wasn't anything to worry about. After all, as far as she could tell, he was _stronger_ than that bratty dragon. He was a god himself, she had to remind herself. Shirone and Issei hadn't figured it out yet, but she could practically _taste_ his divine aura, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. She also smelled something on him, a faint smell but one she couldn't mistake. The smell of a woman, a fox to be precise. Did he have any concubines, she wondered?

Once she was out of sight, Naruto turned back to his two protege. Issei was trying not to give away the fact that he was leering at Kuroka as she walked away, and Shirone was breathing heavily. She seemed to be ecstatic. He opened his mouth to speak.

"All right you two. Anything goes. You don't hold back, and neither will I. The test begins... NOW!"

- **Underworld, Same Time-**

Sasuke was a master upon masters of espionage and covert ops. He had been sneaking in and out of the underworld on occasion without leaving so much as a hint that he was even there. His protege had seen better treatment ever since he had been given that gift, and he liked to check on him on occasion.

"Master!" Gone was the boy trying to prove himself to his peers and superiors. Now, in his place, stood a tall, muscular brunette with even more fire in his eyes and a red gauntlet on his right arm. Sasuke had given him the means to contact him sometime ago, and every time he called, it was usually important, so Sasuke paid a visit.

"I assume you have something more to show me, Sairaorg?" Sasuke spoke calmly, silently proud that his pupil had come as far as he did and seemingly earned the respect he craved. Not since Boruto had he trained someone with so much potential and natural talent.

"Yes sir! I'll get right to it!" Sairaorg wasted no time, he wanted to impress the man who gave him the chance to turn his life around.

" **Balance... break**." A surge of power erupted into being around him, and his body started to be encased in red, reptilian armor. He had taken special care to request they meet in a remote location, lest they be bothered by onlookers and the government. The transformation finished, and the aura died down to a shout of " **WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!** "

Sasuke was impressed. Sairaorg's power had no doubt skyrocketed, as it was visible and coming off him in waves. He was formidable on his own, but the gauntlet had given him access to an avenue of power most beings his age couldn't even fathom.

"Master... I have a request." Sairaorg spoke in a somewhat distorted voice through his armor. The location, he thought, was perfect for what he was about to ask.

"Speak your mind", Sasuke replied simply.

"Fight me. Do not hold back." The young devil wanted to see how he stacked up against him. He didn't know if he was a god or not, but his master held godlike power for sure. The perfect sparring partner.

Sasuke stood still briefly, contemplating the request, weighing the pros and cons.

"Wouldn't that attract attention?"

"Well, maybe, but not from who you think."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke was curious, now.

"I asked to meet in this place for a reason. No one from the devils' part of the underworld comes here, and they consider any anomalies the fault of the residents. We stand at the edge of the realm of the Nephilim, master."

Nephilim? Sasuke had heard of that term in his travels. The spawn of humans and fallen angels. Abominations to every race. Humans, because they are supernatural. Angels, because they are impure. Devils, because they are part angel. Fallen, because they are half-breeds. No one associates with them, or even acknowledges their existence.

His pupil was bright.

- **Naruto's Mansion, Nightfall-**

Naruto was glad he had learned to put up barriers and basic illusions. The fireworks from those two trying to take the bells from him would've attracted some unsavory guests, aside from the one that was currently peering at him. He'd deal with her soon enough, though. His pupils were the priority, and they had 5 minutes left to take the bells.

Naruto dodged, and a white blur struck the ground, smashing a tiny crater into it.

"Jii-san is... far too fast for an old man." Shirone stood in the crater she had made, panting and trying to regain her breath. Her physical strength was in extreme contrast to her small, frail-looking body. She could punch straight through tree bark and smash holes in the ground at will. Her reach was a bit of a problem, but she made up for it in speed and technique, Naruto had made sure of that. He idly noted that she was subconsciously using her chakra to bolster her attacks now. Progress, as she was not even able to pull it out when they had began.

He felt a presence looming behind him, and stuck his elbow out. His strike hit the mark, stunning Issei, who had tried to get behind him while he was distracted and swipe the bells. These two were a much better team than his own genin squad initially was.

"Ow!" Issei fell to the ground, clutching his nose that had been smashed in. He was far more physically fit than an average human, olympic level even. He could last against low level supernatural beings for a decent length of time, though he wouldn't win. Naruto had an idea in mind to help that out, however.

He sped over to Shirone, and picked her up by her collar before she could react. Then, he sped back over to Issei, and stepped on his chest just hard enough to cause discomfort. His pupils were now slits, indicating that he had switched with Kurama.

" **Give up yet, punk and little girl? There's no shame in losing to my partner, ya know? You'll never be able to take the bells in 5 minutes, you should just accept defeat.** " Kurama chided them, going along with Naruto's plan.

A faint cough could be heard coming from Issei. Kurama looked down into his eyes, and he saw a raging inferno. The kid couldn't even speak he was so exhausted, but the look in his eyes told all the words that needed to be said. Defiance. Courage. **Guts**. The guts to never give up. Issei would normally cower at the mere mention of him, but here he was looking into his eyes, hell-bent on succeeding. The kid had this strange aura about him. Normally, he was an incompetent goofball who's only calling in life was lechery.

But now, he looked fierce. What spurred this change? Kurama didn't know. Perhaps Naruto had finally whipped him into shape. Perhaps he had some type of epiphany. Perhaps... he just wanted to look cool. Whatever the reason, his tenacity was beginning to show.

The fox peaked over to the girl in his hands. Rather than leering at him, she swung and pried at his hand desperately. This girl was even more feisty. She refused to let her dream die, despite being outmatched and knowing it, time and time again in their training. Naruto's eyes switched back to their normal blue, and he released his hold on Shirone while removing his foot from Issei's sternum. He was pleased with the results.

"Alright, exercise over!" he bellowed out in a jovial tone.

"Jii-san! You said we had 5 more minutes!" Shirone was panicking. This was the best shot she's had since he took her under his wing to train with her sister, and he just cut the time short?

Issei nodded likewise, still too tired to speak.

"I've seen enough to know where you stand. You two... are ready now."

Shirone's eyes lit up, the unanswered question hanging precariously in the air. Naruto turned to her with a smile and a thumbs up. No words were needed.

She jumped for joy, and ran into the house to annoy her big sister. Naruto helped Issei off the ground, and held him up by the shoulder.

"As for you, I've got another idea." He stretched his free arm out and cupped his hand. Swirls of blue began to form, and, soon enough, he had created a rasengan.

"W-whats this?" Issei asked, having regained enough stamina to speak.

"One of my techniques, but here's the catch. It's only usable with chakra. This is the next step in your training, I'm going to teach you how to harness and use it." It was second nature to everyone back home to use chakra, but here, humans had _none_. No chakra coils, no gates, nothing. There was a way around this, however. Humans didn't start out with chakra in his home dimension, as he had come to find out. Kaguya was the beginning, the progenitor of chakra there. Naruto would have to play that role here for the human population, starting with Issei. Looking at the tired child, he concluded that he had had enough.

"Now, your parents might be worried about you being gone. You can only say you're staying over at a friend's so many times until they start to get suspicious. Go get some rest." Issei was his student, but he did not live with him like the cat sisters. He had his own home, his own responsibilities, and his own parents. Naruto knew the importance of spending time with one's parents. He was an orphan after all.

Issei nodded weakly. His home was just a stone's throw from Naruto's mansion, so he could walk once he gained enough strength. He closed his eyes, getting just a tiny bit of rest for the impending walk. When he opened them, he was already at his front door step. Confused, he knocked on the door and waited on his parents to answer, In his tired haze, he missed the mark on his shoulder and the side of his house.

Naruto smiled back on his lawn. The place was wrecked, but he could fix that easily, and his students had made so much progress. It felt good, since their progress was a barometer for himself and how good a sensei he was. He turned around, ready to finish up for the day.

"Alright you two, you can come out now", he called out into seemingly nowhere. A black portal opened up, and a familiar (and not-so familiar) face stepped out of it.

"I believe you called that the flying raijin, yes?" Ophis spoke liberally. Her vocabulary had gotten better the longer she had pestered Naruto and Sasuke. She was something of a messenger between them, relaying information back and forth at the promise that they would consider joining her organization.

"Yes, it's a spacetime ninjutsu. Who's the kid?" Naruto eyed the newcomer. Silver hair, a smug look, and an air of hostility. The only way he could be more like a young Sasuke was if he dyed his hair black.

"My name is Vali. I suppose you could say I'm the newest member of her group." Ahh, a newbie. This was another recruiting session, Naruto thought. Vali began speaking again.

"I had heard from her that there were powerful deities abound that would oblige me if I challenged them. I felt a similar energy to one I had challenged long ago that had ran away from me, and thought that I could get the drop on him. I didn't know I'd be finding a new opponent, though." Vali didn't sound at all disappointed that Naruto was not who he was looking for. He sounded rather insane, actually.

Great, another battle freak. Although, he might be able to spin this into a helpful outcome...

"So, will you fight me, unlike that other deity?"

"If you lose, you have to join me." Ophis, ever the schemer jumped in. Naruto was going to accept, but he needed to sweeten the deal first.

"... Sure, Ill fight you... if there's something for me in it too." The first rule of negotiations: never agree to anything that would leave you empty-handed.

"Hmm... I suppose I shall grant you one wish if you win." Ophis, ever the sucker, agreed to Naruto's demands.

"Alright then. Hey, kid!" Naruto tossed something at Vali that he caught. The silver haired devil felt immense power radiating from it, almost as if it was calling out to him. A white gauntlet with a distinctly draconic aura.

"I'll give you a handicap! Use that gauntlet all you want!" Naruto wanted to see how far he himself had come. This kid looked like he had a lot of natural talent, no different from Kuroka. If he could figure out how to use the gauntlet, the challenge would be adequate.

Ophis stood by, somewhat amused. A descendant of Lucifer with the power of Albion at his disposal, and a god whom has peaked her interest for years. This would be informative.

No one spared a glance, but everyone there was aware of the two-tailed black cat looking at them from the window of the mansion.

"It's a mystery how we've been able to lay low with all the attention he attracts", Kuroka silently thought to herself. In spite of the impending battle taking place right outside, she found herself going back to the smell of a woman she had noticed on him.

Just who was this mystery woman he was with?


	9. He of the Beginning

**A lot of things are going to happen in this chapter, buckle up!**

 **Chapter 9: He of the Beginning**

"To think that master is still this far above me... it's humbling." Sairaorg lay on the ground, as sure in his assessment of Indra as he'd ever been. His power was overwhelming even when he'd met him all those years ago, and now, he was still outclassed. The gap was absolutely massive, astronomical, unthinkable. He had been on a sort of high, winning whatever spars his family had shoehorned him into over the years after he had met his master, but this one was the most telling. This was the benchmark of power he measured himself by, and it seemed that he still had a long way to go to even be a blip on his master's radar.

"You did well", Sasuke spoke calmly, but with a hint of joy. Sairaorg was far ahead of anyone his age that Sasuke had seen or heard of, and ahead of even some of the elder devils he had run into. This 'balance breaker' transformation seemed to grant him a large portion of Ddraig's power (not all of it, though. The dragon in it's prime was far more powerful). If he could harness it's full power, he might even be able to challenge the rulers of the underworld.

"Master, if I may, I have one more request of you." Sairaorg made his intentions known.

"Speak."

"What is it that makes you so powerful? What do you fight for?" Sairaorg felt the utmost curiosity about this. His own motivations were no secret. He may be highborn according to his lineage, but by ability, he was no more than a commoner. He did not hold his clan's famed ability, the "Power of Destruction", which does exactly what one would think it does (even his redheaded cousins inherited the power). No, he had to work for anything he has and has ever had. Even the gift that his master gave him required years of dedication to progress it to the point that he has.

But Indra-sama was different. He was ancient, if the way he talked about events that Sairaorg had learned about in history class was anything to go by. He only ever talked in first-person accounts, as if he was actually there. This was not much of a surprise to Sairaorg, as devils themselves had no known caps on their lifespan. The oldest devils were thousands of years old themselves. His master, as he had come to learn, has had the power to alter the landscape since he was his age, though. How does one become _that_ powerful, that quickly? What does someone who accumulates all that power so fast even have to fight for, back then and now?

"..." Sasuke's speech stilled. What _did_ he have to fight for now? All of his childhood friends, associates, and loved ones are long dead. He had only descendants now, ones with whom he had not interacted with of his own volition. His only remaining friend is Naruto, and the only thing they're doing is starting a religion, which isn't a cause he's fighting for so much as a job that he took out of convenience.

He had no one to love, no one that loved him, and no reason to be involved with love.

No grand scheme like he did after the 4th war.

No true _purpose_.

"I suppose... I fight simply to live." It wasn't a lie. He was an immortal that had lived for eons. He had nothing to fight for. Truth be told, he was searching for a purpose.

Sairaorg started laughing.

"Hahaha... That was an interesting response, master. I'm sorry for the laughter, but, it's just so absurd. One as powerful and as majestic as you, having such a simple reason for your being." He got up off the ground, dusting himself off.

"I suppose it is rather simple." Sasuke trailed off, knowing that Sairaorg was right. He needed to find a new purpose, as this was exactly what he had come here for: to start anew. He had just been going wherever the wind took him up until now. 15 years with hardly any progress.

The gauntlet on Sairaorg's arm appeared, and a voice came through the green gem.

" **[Why not start a family, Indra-san?]"**

"Ddraig?" Sasuke spoke out loud. He hadn't heard much from the dragon after he gave the gauntlet to Sairaorg, only the occasional quip about his age and how he missed the glory days when he had a physical body. He seemed to be content with Sairaorg as his host, at the very least.

" **[Yes, it is I. You haven't forgotten me in this feeble passage of time, have you?]"**

"No, I haven't. You're just not the talkative type, and neither am I if I'm being honest."

Sairaorg was fascinated. It's true that neither his master nor his resident dragon spirit were chatty Kathy's. Seeing them speak to each other about something at length, much less something of this much importance, felt like a once-in-a-lifetime event, so he stood there silently, trying to take it all in.

" **[Point taken. Anyway, back to the topic. Why don't you start a family? You could have any number of concubines with your strength, status, and poise. Polygamist relationships are far from abnormal in this world.]"**

"Tch." Sasuke almost scoffed at the suggestion.

"I have no intentions of accepting any female that throws themselves at me with reckless abandon, especially because of my power or position." Sasuke had had enough fangirls chasing and annoying him for one lifetime (several lifetimes, in fact).

Sakura, ironically, was probably his biggest fan, and biggest annoyance. She annoyed him, more than any other girl ever had. She was clingy, borderline obsessive, and practically useless to boot early on in their careers. However...

She came to love him for _him_ after a few years passed. She loved him, despite his broken mind. She loved him, despite his callous and cold demeanor towards her and her friends. She loved him, despite him even trying to _kill_ her at several points, and ultimately, he came to love her back. He had seen that her feelings were more than just surface level, more than just looks, and that's the type of woman he'd needed. She honestly deserved better than him, but he'd since made the decision to be the best husband he could be to her.

To sleep with an assortment of women after him only for their benefit would be to spit on her memory.

" **[I understand. I merely threw the idea out there to aid you.]"**

"... I'll consider it. No concubines or any other annoyances, but... I might settle down again one of these days." Sasuke smiled wistfully, being reminded of Sakura almost always put him in a good mood. It was funny in a way, Sakura' disposition towards him. Her temper was legendary, but she never even threw so much as a punch his way, even if he felt he had deserved it at several points (she did knock the house down on several occasions, however).

Another effect she had on him was his appreciation for odd hair colors. Pink was such a stand-out color. He could identify her in a crowd of people easily, especially since she was the only person he had ever met with that color-

" _We'll spar when you get back!"_

Well, she wasn't the only one now. With all this talk of family, maybe he'd pay the place where he got started in this world a visit? Catch up with the dobe's newest acquaintance (and he used that word VERY loosely) and spar with that Akasha woman. It had been years, and he had agreed to do so anyway.

An ethereal light began to envelope Sairaorg, and his body began to shimmer and become translucent.

"As much as I'd like to continue speaking with you, master, it appears I am being summoned for a contract. I will speak to you later!"

" **[Until we meet again, Indra!]"** Ddraig said his piece, and with that, the duo teleported to the destination they were summoned, leaving Sasuke to himself. He made a note to come back to this "realm of the nephilim" later, and vanished through a portal without a trace.

 **-Naruto's Mansion, Daybreak-**

"This is... incredible." Vali slumped on the ground, speaking in between labored breaths and pained coughs. He'd never fought anyone as strong as this deity in front of him, and it only excited him the more the fight dragged on. It had been hours, and he had been put down several times, but he just couldn't get enough. He had even been able to equip the armor from the gauntlet, the "Divine Dividing", as it was called, and use the ability sparingly.

Ophis sat by idly, certain that this deity had to join her cause. He was outright stronger than Albion, so Vali mastering the gear wouldn't even matter. He was possibly stronger than herself, she thought. Removing Great Red would be an afterthought with him on her side.

"Are you done now, kid?" Naruto asked, obviously exasperated. The battle freak just kept coming over and over and over again, and it annoyed him. He was no stranger to fighting for prolonged periods of time, he had gone two full days back in the 4th shinobi world war , against opponents miles stronger than this kid to boot. That didn't mean he _liked_ wasting his entire night fighting a battle maniac and being watched by a bratty dragon who's all but stalked him for 15 years. Sleep was far more preferable than... whatever the fuck this was.

"He is", Ophis said. Vali leveled a glare at her, but knew he wouldn't win an argument if one cropped up, so he stood down.

"You've shown your power adequately for me. Name your price, I must have you on my mission." Her face was adorned with the hint of a smile, assurance that she was one step closer to regaining the "silence" she longed for slowly taking hold in her mind.

Naruto scratched his head, wondering what she was talking about.

" **The wish, dumbass. It's only been one night, how could you have forgotten?** " Kurama spoke to him over their mental link, chiding him for his forgetfulness and snickering just a bit.

"Well excuse me for forgetting a detail because I had to put up with a stalker and a battle enthusiast all damn night", Naruto fired back. Why does he end up in so many weird situations? 5000 years of this having not driven him insane is nothing short of a miracle. Anyway, he had a wish to make.

"What should it be?" he thought. He didn't need many things, he could make most of what he wanted. What's something he didn't know how to go about?

The sun began to rise above the horizon, and an idea popped into his head. He had made up his mind about taking up Kaguya's role in this place, that is, being the one to spread chakra to mankind. The catch was that he'd have to _do the deed_ if he wanted to do it like Kaguya had done it, and he didn't exactly have anyone he could see himself doing it with just yet (Yasaka was _extremely_ tempting to his basic male instincts, though. That kiss drove him up a wall). Speaking of her, maybe he should pay her a visit sometime soon? He had promised to do so, after all. She could meet Kuroka and Shirone and talk about youkai things, too!

He heard a faint cackle in the back of his head, like someone was laughing at him. That damn fox, what's so funny about taking the two of them to meet Yasaka?

Back to the matter at hand. He needed a way to imbue someone with chakra. He did NOT want to do it the old fashioned way (at least, not yet). He did not currently have a way to do it, other than the old fashioned way. His wish? For another way to do it, of course.

"Hmm, I guess I'd like..." He racked his brain, until it hit him.

"A shogi piece!"

"..."

"..."

"... Why is no one saying anything?" Naruto was perplexed.

" **I imagine it's because it's their first time being faced with your special brand of stupidity. I was the same way once upon a time.** "

"Oi, you damn fox!"

"... I suppose I can grant that. It's rather simple, but if it will get you on my side, I have no quarrel with it." Ophis began to invoke her powers, while Vali sat there dumbfounded. Frankly, he had lost a lot of respect for this deity. Unfathomable power be damned, who'd wish for something so stupid and insignificant? He could've used that wish for something more useful, like power. Or strength. Or the ability to crush whoever stood in your way.

The irony of those things being the exact same were lost on him.

"Wait, wait, WAIT!" Naruto shouted, waiving his hands about in a frantic manner. He probably should've started with the important bits first.

" **Ya think, you flesh puppet? Your dad wasn't even this stupid, and he was the one who thought it'd be a good idea to seal an ancient incarnation of hatred and rage into his newborn son.** "

"Ok, that was a bit of a lowblow, Kurama..."

" **I'll stop throwing haymakers when you stop running into them.** "

"Whatever-ttebayo." He shut off his mental link with Kurama, he didn't need any more sass.

"I meant, like those things the devils in the underworld use. Chess pieces, I think? Things that fuse into people and alter their genetic makeup." Naruto listed off everything he could remember from one of the lessons he had learned in his time staying in Kyoto with Yasaka. She had been adamant on teaching him the basics so he wouldn't go around embarrassing himself. She treated him like a little brother, the more he thought about it. At least, initially.

The thought of the kiss she planted on him replayed in his mind, and his long-lost libido started to take hold of him. He mentally slapped himself, forcing himself to snap out of it, and continued on with his wish.

"I'd make them myself, but, I don't know how to, ya know?" He rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner. Those evil piece things were really complicated, and only someone named Ajuka could make them, apparently.

Vali took his assessment back. A replica, of sorts, of the evil piece system? This deity's head _was_ in the right place, apparently. Did he plan on making a peerage to amass even more power?

"Very well, then." Ophis started channeling her power again, closing her eyes and flaring it. A set of 20 shogi pieces appeared, falling into Naruto's hands.

"H-huh? Why did you give me so many? I only asked for one." Naruto sweatdropped. Was she overcompensating in the hopes that he'd join her ranks?

"You said you wanted it to be like the devils'. The devils have 15 pieces."

"Then why'd you give me 20?"

"... No reason." Ophis WAS overcompensating, but only by 5.

Naruto only wanted one for Issei, but supposes he could use the extra ones as spares or something.

"Well, thanks, I guess. I can take it from here." Naruto tried to shoo the two before Ophis popped the inevitable question.

"So, have you changed your mind yet?"

And there it was.

"I think I need, like, another 3 years? I'll have your answer for sure by then." Naruto tried pushing his luck. He had already gotten an extension out of her once.

"... I suppose. Three years is not that long, as I am timeless. Vali, we will return in 3 years." She opened a portal behind her, stepping one foot into it and waiting on Vali. The sun had come up fully by now, shining the rays of early morning light upon everything.

Vali looked at Naruto, and communicated that he was not fooled. "I'll be back much sooner", was the unsaid statement. Naruto simply scoffed.

He found himself thanking god for immortal, timeless beings that had no conception of aging and didn't care about time. Granted, he was currently one of those immortal beings, but whatever. After Vali left, he fixed his landscape and trudged into his house, intent on getting in some type of sleep. As soon as he stepped into his room, he found a black cat.

"Were you concerned, kitty-chan?" The cat transformed back.

"Not really. I know how strong you are. I just wanted to sleep in your comfy bed, nya~" She wasn't telling a lie entirely. His bed felt like it was made out of clouds. Soft, fluffy, and absolutely soothing.. Perfect for lazy cats like herself.

She was lying about her level of concern, though. Deity or not, freak accidents can happen. Asura was the only one that cared for her and her sister, and was genuine in doing so. Every time she felt his chakra, it felt like the sun on a spring day. Warm and enveloping, being in his presence was soothing.

She didn't want to lose that.

"Well, I understand. My beds the best, I made it that way, but you do have your own room with an exact replica of it." Naruto knew she was fibbing. He had finally cracked that hard, outer shell of her emotions and gotten her to trust him, at least on a basic level.

"Well, maybe just a little." Her ears drooped down, and she sported a sad smile. She flinched when Naruto patted her on the head.

"Cheer up, kitty-chan. We're going on a trip in a bit." It had been a long time, so why not go and see Yasaka again? He'd even have two new faces this time. Issei was too much of a risk to take, and he needed to have him take in and get used to the shogi piece anyway. Lusting after Yasaka would ruin his concentration.

He hoped she wasn't mad at him, to boot. Fifteen years is a long time not to see someone.

"A trip?" Kuroka asked.

"Yeah. We're gonna go see an old friend of mine. She'll be excited to meet you and itty bitty kitty, I'm sure." Naruto flashed a cheesy grin.

"...She?" Kuroka started to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Old friend who's a woman, and he has the scent of a woman all over him. A slight bit of irritation crept into her mind, though she was unsure why, as she slowly came to a realization.

He was going to see his old flame.


	10. A Rivalry Formed?

**I finally have more time to write because of the virus, so here goes nothing. Reviews are always appreciated. Flames are not.**

Ddraig Talking: **"(I'm a dragon)."**

Albion Talking: **"[I'm a dragon]."**

Kurama Talking: **"I'm starving."**

 **Chapter 10: A Rivalry Formed?**

 **-Hyoudou Residence-**

Issei woke up with a content sigh, having had a spectacular dream about his beloved ORC president, Rias Gremory. Her hair was long, red, and sweeping, and her figure was the stuff of legends. Issei would count himself lucky if he could even get a whiff of her scent as she passed by him on her way to her classes (they were in different years, so alas, he had no classes with her), but that bastard of a teacher he had wouldn't even allow him that luxury. Asura was a slave-driver in every sense of the word. Sure, Issei was a LOT more physically capable than he had ever been (about as good as Olympic level athletes he's seen on tv, or even better, the top ranked pornstars), and he had even developed a sixth sense for when he was around supernatural beings (Kuroka constantly practicing that whatchmacallit stuff, jutsu something, gave off a unique feel, and before long, he could feel other aura's around him as well), but that didn't mean he had to LIKE the hellacious training and constant conditioning he had to do to maintain his abilities. He was a slacker by nature, but even he would not oppose someone so intimidating.

Back to Rias though, she was his queen. Slim waist, creamy thighs, AMPLE breasts (the breasts are important), plump rear, alluring eyes, the whole package. It was as if she was created solely to arouse the male population, a timeless work of art that some smith god had made and put on display for the entire universe to marvel at.

Issei was, surprisingly, not bad around the more delicate side of the species (Rias isn't actually a part of his species, but she looks human, damn it! That's good enough for him). Ever since Asura-sama came around during the start of his middle school tenure, his entire life had changed. Issei's pervy tendencies were muted to a grand degree for fear of… punishment. He no longer would leer at girls straight to their face, no, he had grown skilled enough to get by with only a cursory glance. His mind had grown sharper as a result of having to "fight for his life" as he would put it during his training. He could process things faster and more efficiently than normal humans, so a glance was all it took to get his rocks off. He wouldn't peep, cat call, or go into one of his impassioned speeches about the female body, he'd simply cast an undetectable glance. This change of actions and attitude started him off on the right foot as far as most girls were concerned, that and his physique.

Issei was now built like a Greek god. His muscles weren't overly bulky, nor did his overall mass increase that greatly, he was simply defined and cut in all the areas that mattered. The more… promiscuous girls would have a go at him simply because of that alone. Issei would not return these signs of affection, however, as they didn't feel… right. Don't get him wrong, being beloved by busty females will never be a negative. It's just… he didn't feel like they loved him for "him". What makes him different from the other athletes that attend the school? Or any of the celebrities that happened to visit? He was loved because he was fit, because he was relatively well-mannered, because he was a decent student, but none of that was unique to him.

That's where Rias comes in.

She didn't fall all over him because he was fit, or smart, or kind. She was of a high-born lineage but didn't seem to put any stock into the things most girls did. She was polite, graceful, elegant, and a bit flirty at times, but never did she just outright gawk at someone or bumrush them for their looks. Hell, the "prince" of Kuoh, Kiba Yuuto, was in the same club as her, but it never seemed as if they were anything more than friends to him, despite the rumors (high school gossip was mostly false anyway, he thought). It was as if she abhorred the traditional view of attractiveness. She didn't see the fame, money or power someone wielded, she only saw them as a person.

This, above all else, made Issei desire her more than anyone else he had ever desired, to the point he would dream about her and her alone. Perverted tendencies aside, Rias had him starstruck.

"Man, if only I could get the chance to just talk to her… What the hell is this?" Issei's thoughts were interrupted by a small, cold piece of something falling onto his forehead. Plucking the unknown object off and examining it, he found that it was a shogi piece. The piece radiated some sort of strange energy, and seemed to call out to him, which was weird, as it was an inanimate object. Another object fell on his face, this one decidedly bigger than the shogi piece. Growling and tearing away the object, he found that it was a scroll. He didn't know who or what was causing all this to happen, but he figured reading the scroll might help him figure it out (that's how puzzles were usually solved in movies and games, anyway). He opened the scroll up, reading the contents with a horrified face.

" _Whatever you do, DON'T press that shogi piece into your chest until I get back!_

 _I'm taking Itty bitty kitty and Big Kitty on a trip for awhile, so behave yourself! If you don't heed this message, you might even die!_

 _Signed,_

 _Asura-Sama_

 _P.S.- Training's gonna be a lot more difficult from now on. I've been going easy on you until now, so get ready-ttebayo!"_

Issei was sure of it. He had never known fear this intense.

 **-Naruto's Mansion-**

"Did you guys need to pack anything?" Naruto questioned his two pupils. They were preparing to go to Yasaka's palace, and he wanted to make sure that they had everything they needed in case something crazy came up.

"Everything I have that you didn't make is in a pocket dimension. I can retrieve it wherever I go, nya~" Kuroka spoke seductively, as was par for the course with her.

"Same", Shirone spoke simply. Naruto nodded his head at this, satisfied that they were so prudent already at such a young age. When he was under 100, he didn't pack unless he was made to by Sakura or Shikamaru. These kids had good heads on their shoulders. Reaching down, he patted both of them on the head. Shirone leaned into his touch, her cat ears popping out. She quite enjoyed being pet and pampered.

Kuroka, on the other hand, blushed madly and slapped Naruto's hand away. Growling, she spoke in an accusatory tone, pointing a finger at him in embarrassment.

"You! I thought I told you not to do that, shitty old geezer! I'm not a little kid!"

"You didn't seem to mind it much a few years ago", Naruto said defensively. He had always patted her on the head after she became fine with physical contact, why was she so adamant about not liking it now? The only thing that changed was her body. She simply growled in response, not feeling the need to explain herself. Oh well, he thought.

"Well, whatever. If you don't like it, I won't do it. Now, if you're both ready to go, let's get outta here. Grab onto either of my arms." Shirone did so happily, glad that she not only got a head pat, but was going to be practicing senjutsu with her big sister when they got back. Kuroka begrudgingly grabbed the other arm, still blushing from the head pat and the embarrassment.

The feeling was quite odd to her, she thought. She could drive most men to lust fairly quickly with just her visage, but the geezer seemed to be unaffected. Was it because of his old partner? Was she so gorgeous that Kuroka just didn't compare? Or was it because the geezer simply didn't see her as a woman? That would explain why he always treated her like some kid to be protected. Don't get her wrong, she was grateful that a god would take the time out of his life to shield a pair of woeful nekomata like them, but enough was enough.

She wasn't a kid, damn it! She was a grown woman, and its high time he started treating her like one. The fact that she was so desperate for his attention didn't register to her as something more than simple irritation. She could put out all the innuendo and have a man eating from the palm of her hands, but a simple head-pat from the old man frustrated her to no end.

"Welp, here goes!" Naruto activated the Flying Raijin, and all three of them were gone in a flash.

 **-With Sasuke-**

Sasuke walked along the beaten path that he had been taking along the outskirts of the town, thinking of nothing else other than getting to Yasaka's palace and having a go with the pink-haired vampire he had met there. Truth be told, he was immensely bored, and needed that spar and reunion to put a little bit of a spark back into the monotony of having to walk there. His rinnegan was on cooldown from teleporting out of the realm of the Nephilim, and he obviously couldn't just catch a taxi to the palace of the Yokai leader. Naruto was probably already there with his own spacetime ninjutsu.

Without warning, he drew his sword and, turning around, swung it at someone's neck, stopping just short. His senses had alerted him to someone following him, but he didn't expect to see who he was now facing. This _crow_ had taken an interest in him, for whatever reason, and was always very shady. Not quite the weirdo that Orochimaru was, but still a mad scientist.

"You should know better than to try and sneak up on me, Azazel. It almost cost you your life." Sasuke withdrew his sword, the man it had been swung at sweating profusely but grinning nonetheless, his hands up in a show of non-aggression.

"I never could you catch you by surprise, Indra-san. Or would you prefer I call you by your real name?" Sasuke scoffed, Azazel didn't know his actual real name. He had given him false information, as he did not completely trust him. He was not overtly evil, but it was clear that he had only the wellbeing of himself and his race as his priorities. Sasuke didn't need any loose end wackjobs getting the wrong idea, so he fabricated a name. Azazel was there in the great war, of course, but his knowledge only extended as far as what he saw and heard that day and what Sasuke told him personally, as Sasuke was careful not to let anything else leak and Naruto wouldn't be easy to find either way.

"Call me whatever you want, just don't try to take me by surprise", Sassuke huffed indignantly.

"Ok then, Itachi-san. What say you and I talk over some drinks? I know all the joints with the best booze and strippers in Kyoto." Azazel, ever the lecher, offered carnal pleasures. Sasuke promptly turned them down.

"No thanks, I'm already on my way to handle some important business."

"Right, right, you're a deity, I almost forgot. Chief deities like you especially are pretty busy year-round, I just thought we could relax. No ulterior motives this time, I swear." Sasuke didn't trust Azazel as far as he could throw him (that's actually pretty far, but you get the point.) Azazel suddenly snapped his fingers, figuring out why Sasuke turned him down.

"Unless you've already got a hot date lined up? Oh, that's it, isn't it? Who's the lucky lass that gets to date the supernatural world's number one bachelor?" Sasuke, to his credit, simply scowled at that wretched title several figures had placed on him. Azazel, Odin, Zeus, and several other deities, both minor and major, had labeled him something called a "bishonen" when he had showed up at one of those silly "deity invitationals". Word spread like wildfire, and pretty soon, he was up to his ears in fangirls and confessions, just like his days at the academy. One woman in particular, Freya he believes her name was, tried to charm him into serving her. She made the mistake of thinking she could beat him in a contest of ocular powers, and she promptly failed. This only served to ignite the fires of lust in her even more, and she made repeated attempts at his chastity over the years, none of them succeeding. Azazel considered him one of the luckiest men in the universe, but Sasuke would happily trade places with him to get her off his back.

( **AN: For those of you who are familiar, this is the Freya from Danmachi or "Is it wrong to try to pick up girls in a dungeon?")**

After talking for awhile, Sasuke's rinnegan abilities came back, much to his relief. He held his only hand up, signaling Azazel to stop talking. He then vanished in a puff of smoke, having performed a substitution jutsu with a nearby leaf falling from a tree and then subsequently stepped through a portal he made. He was gone, leaving Azazel to his thoughts.

"Always so abrupt when leaving", Azazel said. "But your abilities don't get any less fascinating the more I see them, Weasel-san. Maybe one day, I'll find out all your secrets. For now, I suppose I can go and do some… recreational activities." The "recreational activities" in question were not recreational at all, of course. Azazel fell from heaven because of lust, after all.

 **-Yasaka's palace-**

Naruto had landed them right on the front doorstep to Yasaka's palace. Shirone and Kuroka both had swirls in their eyes, indicating that they were rather shaken up.

"I just can't get used to that no matter how many times I do it, ugh", Kuroka managed to croak out. The flying whatsitcalled always left her in a state of dizziness, feeling like she had to throw up. Shirone wasn't doing much better, already in the prone position, anticipating the oncoming barf.

"Hehe, it takes a lot of skill to use this even for travel, let alone combat. Maybe I'll teach it to you two one of these days." Naruto beamed at his students, disoriented as they were. "For now, let's just get you guys back to full health. Wouldn't want to look bad for Yasaka-chan." Kuroka idly noted the name. It couldn't be who she thought it was, though…

With that, Naruto activated his senjutsu. The natural energies enveloped all of them, removing the queasy feeling the sisters had and replacing it with stability and warmth. Both of their cat appendages popped out involuntarily, and they subconsciously snuggled closer to him. This made him smile, feeling as if he was hugging his very own daughters. Having both his arms occupied, he donned his Kyuubi chakra mode cloak for a second, manifested an arm, and stretched it to ring the doorbell.

Inside, Yasaka was scrambling to get to the door. There was no mistaking it, that burst of energy and familiar caress of senjutsu was Asura-san. She only hoped she looked decent enough, it's been so long. 15 years isn't a consequential amount of time to her, given how long her species lives and how old she currently is (she's 27 and anyone who tells you otherwise is lying), but it's still a long time not to see someone she had grown quite fond of. He wrote letters and the like, but nothing can replicate the feel of him actually being there. She conveniently had on just the right yukata for the occasion, the one that showed off the most skin while still being modest. She went over everything she's wanted to say (and do) to him this last decade and a half and planned out the day they were going to have. _Just the two of them._ She got to the door in short order, readied herself, and opened it with what she hoped wasn't too much enthusiasm.

"Hello, Asura-ku…" She stopped mid-sentence.

"Long time no see, Yasaka-chan!" Naruto beamed at her, completely oblivious to the confused undertone taking residence on her face. Shirone looked up, still being pampered by the senjutsu, and gazed upon Yasaka. She had heard tales of the "Queen of Yokai" and her beauty, but this was ridiculous. She was gorgeous beyond what she thought was possible.

Kuroka paled. This was THE Yasaka-hime, priestess of Amaterasu, ruler of the Kyoto yokai, and a vixen that most males could barely even think about without being driven to lust after her. The geezer managed to nab HER!? This was bad, unbelievably bad. Her competition was a goddamn faction leader!

"Y-yes, a long time indeed has passed, Asura-san. Do you mind telling me who the two attached to your arms are?" Yasaka needed answers and she needed them fast. She wanted to know what Asura had been doing, but if _they_ were what he was doing, she didn't know how she'd react. The one in black, in particular, was a bit too clingy for her liking, and a bit too shapely. Her "assets" were probably still larger, but in terms of overall body shape, the cat probably doesn't lose out to her, and that's saying something considering just how many legions of men have thrown themselves at her out of sheer lust for her body.

"Oh, you mean my students? The one on my left is Shirone, and the one on my right is named Kuroka. They're precious little kids, aren't they?"

"Kids! Yes, they are kids indeed, Asura-kun! Don't be shy, come in, come in!" Yasaka mentally breathed a sigh of relief. If they were just kids to him, then she had nothing to worry about. The white-haired cat wasn't too threatening, but the one with black hair she was still suspicious of to an extent. Oh well, Asura only sees her as a kid, despite her body. Now, she's free to make her moves. She turned around and walked into her home, swaying her hips just that bit more in the hopes that Asura would notice. Kuroka would be the one to take notice, however.

"That bitch! She's trying to seduce him right off the bat!" Kuroka thought. She was a natural at being seductive and had seen (and used) this trick a number of times herself. The fact that Yasaka had the body and skill to pull it off as subtly as she did must mean that she's pretty experienced herself. To top it off, her yukata was sleazy as hell! She was showing just enough skin to get someone riled up and covering up just enough to look demure and modest and keep the desire of the unknown there!

She looked up to see Naruto trying his hardest to avert his eyes and paled. She can actually cause him to be bashful.

This was going to be rough.

 **-Living Room-**

"So, Asura- **kun** ", she emphasized the suffix, "How have you been? I've heard a great many things about you and your deeds." She kickstarted the conversation, hoping to gleam some information about what he was doing for all those years out of him. Yasaka could be very possessive if she wanted to be.

"I've been fine. Kicked some ass here, took some names there, ya know? Just living the life of a badass!" Naruto's unashamed praise of himself caused the neko sisters to roll their eyes and Yasaka to giggle. How she missed this goofball and his charm. He's a literal god, but he acts no different from a foot soldier or a regular grunt. She finds that endearing. Once she stopped giggling, she continued her questionnaire.

"Not quite the response I expected, but then again, it probably should have been. Well then, onto the next question. Was there anyone you met that ended up being… _special_ … to you?" She asked in an almost pleading voice. This was the most important question and the moment of truth.

"Hmm… I'm of the mindset that every encounter I have is special in one way or another, even against enemies. If you're asking for someone that stands out, these two are a pretty good example", he pointed to the two cat-devil hybrids.

"Itty bitty kitty may look meek, but she packs a hell of a punch when she gets into things. She doesn't let things stand in the way of her goals and doesn't back down from a challenge either. She's got guts." Shirone, a bit embarrassed at him lumping praise onto her, slightly curled up into a ball. He moved his finger over to Kuroka.

"And big kitty here is… quite the genius, actually. She knew how to use senjutsu even before I picked her up, and she's a fast learner at that. She's all but mastered most of the things I've taught her at record pace, and her senjutsu is coming along nicely as well. Above all, I'm pretty sure she\s turned some heads since she's grown up. She's a beautiful young lady." Naruto's omnipresent smile was stuck to his face as he described Kuroka, going into detail about just how much of a prodigy she was. After a little bit, his stomach started to growl. Scratching the back of his head, he sought to remedy the situation.

"Could you tell me where the kitchen is, again? It's been so long, and this place is so huge, I've kinda forgotten." Yasaka pointed him to the direction of the nearest kitchen and watched him leave. Her nervousness was amplified, was this girl really that much of a genius?

"I'll be going too…", Shirone spoke up. Ashamed as she was to admit it, she couldn't resist the allure of possible sweets. She got up, following Naruto's chakra signature into the abyss. That left Kuroka and Yasaka there alone, the silence between them seemingly tense. Yasaka, being the hostess, felt obligated to clear the air and start the conversation, if there was to be one.

"Are you not going to follow them, as well?"

"No, I ate before we left."

We?

"What do you mean by _we_ left?" She couldn't possibly mean that she-

"Me, Asura-sama, and Shirone of course. We live together, after all."

She does!

"Live together? My, how nice of him to take you two in", Yasaka said with the faintest twitch of her face. "Asura- **kun** sure is generous, is he not?" On the outside, Yasaka was the same as always. On the inside, she was a raging typhoon of emotions and questions. Kuroka, noticing this, decided to press her advantage, since it was the only one she had over her.

"Yes, yes he is. Sensei is unrealistically forgiving and generous. I'm probably the one who knows this best, considering how close we are. I've even slept in the same bed as him." Kuroka was… stretching the truth a bit. She _has_ slept in the same bed as Naruto, just never with him in it. Yasaka's face twitch became more pronounced, and she started to leak energy. Her eyes were closed in a seemingly benevolent fashion, but something about them was unsettling.

"Isn't he great? This is a bit embarrassing, but, years ago, I actually kissed him myself!"

Shit! She actually kissed him! The most physical contact Kuroka ever got out of him was a head pat or a hug. Feeling jealous, she did the only thing she could do. Sate her curiosity.

"… How was it?"

"Divine."

Kuroka had come to the realization that she did, indeed, like Asura during this conversation. All the signs were there, and it only got harder to deny it as the days went by, so she wouldn't deny it any longer. He had saved her and her sister from the fate of constantly being on the run as fugitives, not knowing if any singular day was their last. He had taken them in, taught them how to better defend themselves, as well as connect with other people, and did it all without a hint of an ulterior motive for 5 years. His looks didn't hurt either.

Yes, Kuroka was quite smitten with him.

To make matters worse, she had to contend with this absurdly beautiful faction leader for his affections. The biggest challenge yet of her young life was upon her.

How does one obtain a boyfriend?


	11. Rewriting

I'm currently rewriting this fic to make it more coherent, and less cringe (wtf was I on with Kurama, lmao). I'll be posting the full rewrite (as in, all the chapters I've posted so far for this one but rewritten) soon. The overall plot is still the same, but the characters are toned down and some of the events are different.

I'm posting this to ask if you all want me to continue this version? If not, I'll just sack it and delete it. If so, it'll be a bit more difficult to keep two versions going, but I'll do it.

Let me know in the reviews.


End file.
